Lover United
by Liz51668
Summary: The Brothers are dealing with a different breed of lessers. The Omega is using civilians to fight against the Brotherhood. THey are also dealing with the first female warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness had fallen once again over Caldwell which meant it was time for me to stalk my prey. I was a killer, but not of humans. I killed evil beings that were trying to annihilate my kind. I was not alone in my hunt there were others who sought the same thing that I did. The Band of Bastards was one of them. I had helped them out a time or two, but I was mostly a loner. I wasn't known to play nice in the sandbox so to speak. The others were the Brotherhood, full warriors who worked for the King of our race. I had heard all about them but had yet to run into them. My dad had been trying to get me to enter their trainee program but so far I had resisted. I liked doing things my own way and in my own time frame. Which means that I don't take orders very well. Rebel with a cause and I didn't need anyone telling me how to kill when I did it very well on my own. I finished dressing and headed for the basement. I slid a painting to one side and pressed the button that was underneath, soon the walls parted and the secret room was revealed. I stepped inside and turned on the computer system that was laid out on my desk. I mapped out where I was hunting this night and then shut it back down. I then walked over to the closet and opened it up. All my weapons were inside the closet. I was going into a very active area so I was going to weapon up tonight. I put on my holster and added my 9mm to it. I grabbed a couple of daggers and put them in their place on my vest. I grabbed half a dozen throwing stars and put them in their place. Last, but not least, I grabbed my baby, the weapon of destruction for me. My bow and arrows. I had deadly precision with them. My father had taught me how to use all my weapons and I practiced each day until my fingers cramped up and bled. My veins burned with vengeance. The Lessers had killed my mother and brother along with a close friend of mine while my father had left to pick me up from the airport. We came back to a scene that will be ingrained in our memories until our deaths. Blood everywhere, dead eyes looking at us. I shuddered as the images flashed back as if it were happening now. No, I couldn't let my emotions overtake me. I had to keep them in check. The only emotion I could allow myself to feel was revenge, hatred for the lessers who had killed my family and friend. I closed the closet and left my secret room and went back upstairs to say goodbye to my father. I stepped out into the cold crisp air letting it fill my lungs. Westward was the direction I was going tonight. It had been a week since I had wandered off to the west. The Lessers had been out in force the past few weeks, but then again it was holiday season and more people were out later than they normally would be, plus holiday parties make people less diligent in being careful. Civilian vampire captures and deaths were up. I dematted and then re materialized on a warehouse roof downtown. It was always my starting point. I crouched behind the door to the roof and listened, sniffing the air trying to get a whiff of the sickly sweet scent of baby powder. I silently walked the whole roof and then jumped to the next. It was how I worked, jumping from one building to the next, watching, waiting. It took almost an hour before I found any action. I heard the sounds of a fight, a big one by the sounds of it. I quickly loaded my bow as I moved closer to the sounds. I didn't stop to figure out who was fighting the lessers because it didn't really make any difference. I aimed my bow and let an arrow fly and a lesser went down. I reloaded and let another arrow fly very close to the vampire who was working him over. Once the lesser fell, the vampire looked in my direction and locked eyes on me for a brief second. In that brief second he turned his back on the enemy, a deadly thing to do. I saw the lesser almost on top of him with a dagger. I got the arrow off just in time to stop the lesser from gutting the vampire in front of him. Dropping lessers tends to get them to notice you, hazard of the trade so to speak. I hit a couple more to save a couple more vampires and then I smelled the baby powder and it was too close for comfort. I was just about to turn around when a vampire materialized on the rooftop across from me. I startled and in that second of time the lessers got the drop on me. I felt the pain in my side and then in the back of my head before darkness overcame me.

Tohr was pacing and pissed off. "I still can't believe you brought her here when you should have taken her to Havers. Explain it to me again" He said looking around at the group of Brothers around him.

"She saved our asses that's why" V said simply.

Tohr ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head and then turned his attention to Z. "You of all people I thought you'd have more sense.

Z bit nonchalantly into his apple. "Like V said, she saved my life, I saved hers."

"She dropped lessers faster than you could blink" Butch chimed in.

"Did she have ID on her?"

Butch handed her wallet over to Tohr. "If I had a guess by the picture in that wallet she's got a lot of revenge inside her. Sounds familiar." He said looking around at everyone. "She was loaded up too. 9mm, two daggers, six stars and her bow and arrow."

"Sounds like someone we've been looking for" Z said tossing the apple core in the garbage. There are no coincidences, she ran across us for a reason."

"I have to talk to Wrath about all of this." Tohr said as he walked away.

"I'm going to go hang out at the clinic, want to be there when she wakes up" Butch said before walking away.

Z and Rhage both headed upstairs to fill their Shellans in on the activities of the night. V headed to the Pit to change.

Meanwhile at the med clinic Manny was monitoring the young woman that the Brothers had brought in earlier. Luck had been on her side. A couple more inches to the right and things would not have turned out well. As it was she'd be out of commission for a couple of weeks at least. Manny looked up as the door to the clinic opened up and Butch walked inside. "I was wondering when you were going to show up"

Butch shrugged "Vampire or not I still got the cop part of me inside. How she doing?"

"Hell of a concussion and a deep dagger wound, but she'll recover fully. She'll need to take it easy for a bit, but other than that she'll be fine. So how badly did Tohr tear into you for bringing her here?"

"Enough, but he'll get over it. Have to admit she was amazing out there. Z feels responsible for her getting hurt. She saved his ass and he materialized right across from her and she had lessers in back of her and his distraction was what got her here. He won't admit that but I could tell by the way he was acting."

"I put all her weapons over there. She had all of the weapons that you guys use other than the bow and arrow."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here waiting for her to wake up. I want to know the story behind all that." He said motioning over to the stack of weapons Manny had just mentioned.

"She should be waking up anytime now. Though with concussions you never can tell. I have some work to do so I'll leave her in your hands."

"She'll be safe and sound go do whatever it is you gotta do Doc."

A sharp pain blasted through my head. I raised a hand to my head and felt the bandage. I opened my eyes very slowly and winced at the bright light that shined above me. My eyes weren't focused and I said "lights please" not knowing if anyone was around me or not.

Butch heard her and got up and lowered the lights and then sat back down. "Hello there." He said softly.

I opened my eyes fully and blinked several times letting them adjust. I knew the person who was there with me was a Brother cos of his size. "Hello. Where am I?"

"You are at the med clinic of the Brotherhood. I'm Butch and you would be?"

I blinked a couple more times. Did he just say I was at the Brotherhood? I shook my head a couple times which hurt like hell. "The Brotherhood med clinic? How?"

"Well you saved a couple of the Brother's asses so it was the least we could do and bring you here to get patched up.

" I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my side almost took my breath away. "Shit!"

"Don't move, you got a dagger wound deep in your side, Doc doesn't want you moving around too much, couple more inches to the right and we wouldn't be talking right now. So what's your story?"

I looked at the Brother before me. My story? I had never given anyone my reasons behind what I do every night. Far as I was concerned it wasn't anyone's business, but no one had saved my life before. "A year ago almost to the day I was coming back from college for the holidays. While my father was gone to the airport to pick me up the lessers attacked my home. They slaughtered my mother, my brother and my closest friend who was there to welcome me home. When my father and I returned all we found was blood and dead eyes staring up at us. Once our loved ones were in the Fade my father taught me how to kill. Anyway I want to kill I can. The bow and arrow is my favorite way to kill. Where are my weapons?"

Butch listened to her story, not unlike so many other families that had lost loved ones to the lessers. The difference was the training for revenge. "No worries, they are all safe and sound in a chair over in the corner. Impressive stack. How long did it take for you to become proficient with your weapons?"

"Six months and I was well trained. I'm in the top ten archers in the world. Competitions helped me with the bow and arrow. Every other weapon just fell into place. Once I was ready I didn't look back and I've been killing lessers ever since."

"Cos of your being a good shot you saved a couple of Brothers, that we are all thankful for."

"I like to help out. I'm thankful to whomever saved me." I say softly

"That would be Z, you saved his ass, so he returned the favor. He was the distraction that caused you to get hurt, so he had to get rid of the lessers who were attacking you. Then we all made the decision to bring you here instead of Haver's clinic."

"It was my fault, I let myself get distracted when I knew they were right behind me. I know better than to do that."

"We all know that but sometimes circumstances make us forget it. There isn't a Brother here that it hasn't happened to. We've just been lucky, just like you were tonight. So your name is Whisper?"

"Yes, that would be me. Seems unique names were the way to go when I was born." I say with a small shrug.

"It is unique that's for sure, but a good unique" Butch said with a smile.

"I need to call my father and let him know I'm okay, he gets insanely worried if I'm not home on time."

"I'm sure Tohr will let your father know you're okay"

"Are you telling me I can't call my father?" I said my eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying that it will be taken care of" Butch said giving her a look back.

A feeling of unease started to creep over me. I got the feeling that if I wanted to leave that I wouldn't be allowed and that got my shackles up.

"Just relax, no one is going to hurt you. There is a time and a place and your father will be told you are here when Tohr tells him. That is how it works around here, like it or not."

"Well I don't like it. It is beginning to feel like I'm a prisoner here and I won't stand for it."

"You couldn't stand if you wanted to so again I'm telling you to relax, you're getting all riled up for nothing. Trust me."

I folded my arms in front of me and didn't say a word. He was right she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere even if she tried, she was stuck and that didn't put her in an amiable mood.

Her pouting almost made him chuckle but he held it in, she was already pissed off enough. He knew that her meeting with Tohr was going to go off like a lead balloon, but that would be Tohr's problem not his. If it came down to a vote he knew where his vote was going. The Brotherhood needed trainees like her.

Tohr left Wrath's office even more harried than he had been going in. Wrath pretty much said she was staying since she was already here and she had saved several Brothers. Wrath wanted a vote among the Brothers to see what they thought of her staying and becoming a trainee. Tohr sighed and sent a mass message to all the Brothers telling them to meet him in his office. He had a feeling how the vote was going to go and that he would have to resign himself to that fact. He headed to his office so he'd be there when they started to arrive.

Butch's phone went off and he read the message. "Tohr's called for a Brother meeting, so I have to go, try to behave." He said with a grin before leaving the med clinic.

Ten minutes later all the Brothers were assembled in Tohr's office. "I've talked to Wrath he wants a vote among the Brothers to see if the girl stays or not. I vote against it, we can't take in every stray that we run across."

Butch shook his head. "She's far from being a stray Tohr, that isn't fair. Hell she's more trained than most of the trainees we have now. She can wipe the mats with anyone that we have at the moment. You weren't there tonight to see her in action. I say she stays.

All the other Brothers agreed with Butch, except Z who hadn't said anything yet. Tohr looked at him. "Z, what do you vote?"

Z shrugged. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her arrow, she stays." He said looking hard at Tohr.

Tohr sighed. "I guess I'm outnumbered. I will let Wrath know the vote.

"Tohr, she wants to talk to her old man to let him know she's okay. I told her you'd be taking care of that and she got pissed. Thinking she's feeling like a prisoner."

"I'll take care of calling her father and she can be pissed all she wants."

"Don't kill the messenger Tohr, just giving a Brother a heads up. She's going to be a handful" He said with a chuckle.

"Get some rest everyone, I'm going to introduce myself to our new trainee."

"Good luck" Butch said before leaving the office with the others.

Tohr got the father's phone number from V and dialed the number. When a male answered he told him who he was and where his daughter was. The man sounded relieved and thanked him for taking care of his daughter and said she was where she belonged. Tohr didn't say anything, just goodbye and then he hung up. It was a question that he would get answered by the girl. He made his way to the med clinic. Tohr entered the room just as Manny finished looking her over. Manny filled Tohr in on her wounds before leaving them alone.

"You must be Tohr" I said looking him over. "I'm Whisper. I need to let my father know that I'm okay. Butch said that you would take care of that for me."

"It's been taking care of" Tohr said looking her over. "He was relieved that you were safe. He also said that you were where you belonged. Care to enlighten me about what he meant by that?" Tohr said sitting down in the nearby chair.

I let out a sigh. "Father wants me to be a trainee for the Brotherhood. He doesn't like me out and about alone. I have resisted because you could call me a loner. I do things the way I want to do them and when I want to do them. I'm not good on taking orders or conforming to others. That's why I've never applied before."

Tohr listened and sighed inwardly. This girl in front of him was going to be a perfect fit with the Brothers. She had everything that was necessary to become a Warrior. "There are rules here but seldom followed. The Brothers don't take orders well either. You should fit in. A vote was taken and you are now a trainee." Tohr said defeatedly. 

I couldn't help but grin a bit when he said the Brothers break the rules. "I'm glad I'm not the only rule breaker around. My father jokes with me that rule breaking is one of my talents." I grow quiet and bite my lip which I always do when I'm thinking. I look over at the Brother called Tohr and start to concentrate on him, trying to get a read on him.

Tohr's thoughts were on whether to put her in Z's or V's hands. It would be amusing having her train with Z. Though V might be a better person for her to train with. In the end it would be up to him who trained her in the ways of the Brotherhood. From what the Brothers had told him she didn't need the weapons training.

His thoughts were on her and training. He seemed to think that she would be accepted but she wasn't sure she wanted to be, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to have a choice. She broke off her concentration. "Who's V?"

Tohr's brow furrowed. "He's another Brother. Why do you ask?"

"You think Z or him would be suited to train me."

"Were you reading my mind?"

"You could say that."

"Well you can stay out of my head from this moment on" Tohr said with irritation in his voice.

"Relax, I hardly ever read minds unless I feel it is necessary and since I'm' here in unknown territory I'm going to find out all I can even if that means reading minds."

"It is rude and disrespectful don't do it again."

"So who are you going to have train me?" I say with a smile.

"I haven't decided yet, once I figure it out you will meet him."

"You are acting angry at me, why?"

"We have enough trainees already, we don't need to be picking up every stray that we run across."

"Stray? Are you calling me a dog? Furthermore, until there are no more lessers you will never have enough trainees. Don't judge me until you've seen me in action." I said in a low tone which I only used when I'm beyond pissed.

"Don't use that tone with me." Tohr said with a bit of a raised voice.

"You disrespected me. Am I supposed to be happy about that? What if I had disrespected you, would you be happy about it? I haven't disrespected you."

"You read my mind without permission."

"That isn't disrespect, it's curiosity. Try again."

"You will be on a probationary period just like every other trainee and I will be keeping a special eye on you."

"Do whatever you think you have to do, you are in charge. I welcome you to observe me."

Tohr left without another word. He sent a message to both Z and V explaining they would both be training the new trainee.

V and Butch were watching TV when the message came across V's phone. "What does Tohr want now?" Butch asked.

"He is putting me and Z in charge of the girl."

Butch chuckled. "I knew their meeting wasn't going to go well. Whatever he thinks will happen ain't going to happen. She's one tough cookie, she won't break."

"I'd like to know why he has it in for her, she saved our asses out there tonight he should be grateful to her. I'm confused."

"Wonder if he even knows her story, it is unfair if he doesn't."

V turned to Butch. "She told you her story?"

"C'mon I'm a cop or was one, I know how to get people to talk and yes, she told me why she is out there every night." Butch then told V what she told him.

"Classic revenge." V said softly.

"It's a raging inferno inside of her, you can hear it in her voice."

"That could be a good thing or a bad thing, true."

"Yeah, but I think in her case it is a good thing. She's been taking down lessers all by herself for like six months and she's still alive, that's saying something."

"I guess I will find that out soon since I'm going to be training her along with Z."

"Fresh meat for both you and Z" Butch said with a smirk. "I'm sure she'll try to start before Manny wants her to, she seems the type."

"Well she can forget that. Until Manny clears her there won't be any type of training."

"You can tell her that." Butch said with a chuckle. "But I want to be there when you tell her."

"Like I can't handle rebels."

"Not one's that are pretty"

V rolled his eyes. "Since when does that make a difference to me?"

"There's a first for everything."

"You're enjoying yourself way too much with this girl. Is she going to be your new project?" V raised his brow to his best friend.

"Maybe, who knows."

"You forgetting who you're talking to? I know when you have that gleam in your eye."

"She has my interest, I might take her under my wing. She'll need someone on her side having to deal with you, Z and especially Tohr"

"True, Z and I aren't going to go easy on her just because she saved our lives."

"She wouldn't want you to. Not her style. I learned a lot about her just talking to her and reading between the lines, it's one of my talents."

V shook his head and chuckled "Why don't you go use your talents on Marissa and get some sleep."

"My favorite use of my talents. Night V."

"Night Cop." V watched Butch leave and then sat back on the couch with a cigarette between his lips. Tomorrow night was his night off of patrol which meant he had plenty of time to get to know his new trainee. Once he had crushed out his cigarette he laid back on his bed and fell asleep.

I awoke the next day sore as hell. "Sonofabitch" I cursed as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked around the room and located the restroom which I needed desperately. I held onto my side as I made my way to the restroom. As I laid back on the bed wincing in pain I realized how hungry I was. As if having read my thoughts the doctor Manny came through the doors with a tray in his hands. "Curteousy of Fritz, the Brothers doggen, he knew you'd be hungry and by the looks of it he was right." Manny said with a smile as he placed the tray on her lap. "Enjoy."

"Thank you Dr. Manny, I am starving." I said with a smile and started to eat. The lamb melted in my mouth and it took all I had not to eat it like a starving Ethiopian. I ate all that was before me and was stuffed by the time the dessert had disappeared. Soon another house doggen swept in and took my tray away. I was fidgety, anxious to be up and about, but I knew it would be several days before I could do that by the hard time I had just going across the room. I hated being in the same place for too long and I knew it was after dark, my time of the night and I could feel the pull of my weapons in the corner. I needed to be out there doing what I do best. I looked down at my hospital gown, as with any hospital gown it was hideous. I needed regular clothes. Next time I saw Manny I would ask him about it. I knew there were several women around and someone had to be at least near my size so I could borrow some clothes. I heard the sound of the doors of the clinic opening and waited to see Manny come through, instead it was a Brother. From the conversation with Tohr I deduced that it was either Z or V my trainers. I hurriedly put the sheet over myself, normally I wouldn't care but I was trying to make a good impression. "Hello." I said looking into their eyes.

V walked into the clinics observation room and had to smile to himself when she covered herself. Another plus on her side. He sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Hello Whisper, it is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to her. "I'm V."

I took his hand and shook it firmly. "The pleasure is mine V." I said with a smile.

"As Tohr told you last night I am one of your trainers" V's eyes roamed the room until they laid on her weapons. He got up and walked over to them and picked them up returning with them. He inspected them carefully, especially the bow and arrows. "These are very impressive. Very high dollar. Your father spared no expense to make sure you stayed safe. From what we saw last night you wear your bow and arrow with vengeance."

I tensed when he touched my weapons. No one touched my weapons. My father touched them only once, that was when he gave them to me. It took all I had to keep from telling him that. I put myself in check before I answered him. "I need the best out there alone, so my father made sure that I had the best. He taught me how to use each weapon. I used that knowledge to perfect my use of them especially the bow and arrows. As I told Butch I'm in the top 10 archers in the world. Unless someone hits my arm I never miss. I'm not bragging, just telling truths."

V saw her tense and could tell she was not happy with him touching his weapons. It was something he understood, if anyone touched his weapons he'd be on them in a heartbeat. He concentrated on her mind.

"Stop that."

V blinked and looked at her. "Stop what?"

"Reading my mind. Nice try but I'm blocking you."

V grinned. "Nice try, but blocking me won't stop me" To prove his point he totally went around her blocking and read how upset she was with him touching her weapons and how she was wondering about his tattoos and trying not to be rude staring at them"

"Ugh, you're being rude." I said with a humph.

V couldn't help but chuckle. "I was proving my point. You might be able to read most people, but you won't be able to read mine unless I let you in and I never let anyone into my thoughts."

"I haven't had the problem till now cos no one else I know can read thoughts. So what are you going to be training me in?"

"Right now I'm not sure, I have to meet with Z and we'll decide together who teaches you what. I do know you will have to be cleared by Manny before any training happens."

I crossed my arms in front of me, my way of pouting. "There must be something I can do now."

Butch had been right she was cute but the pouting wasn't going to work on him. "That pout maybe adorable but it won't work on me darling. Trust me you don't want to be on neither mine nor Z's bad side. Trust me we will work you hard normally, but pull any stunts and we'll work you triple and enjoy every second of your pain, true."

"I just hate being stationary"

"I know you do, anybody that does what we do don't want to be down and out for any length of time, but it happens and it is a risk to everyone if someone goes out still injured. It is best to take the time that is needed to heal than injure yourself more and be down and out double the time you would have if you'd behaved. I think all the Brothers have done it and had to be out of the loop for longer than necessary. Be good, heal so you can enjoy your training." V said with a smirk.

"I promise to behave, but I want to wear regular clothes, if that could be arranged I'd appreciate it greatly"

"Good to hear that you will behave and I will make arrangements with the females of the manse to make sure that you get some normal clothes. I will make that happen right after I leave."

"Thank you V, I just feel very vulnerable in this gown and that is a feeling that I don't like feeling. It is hard enough being in surroundings that are unknown, not to mention people that I don't know. It is just overwhelming right now."

V nodded "I can understand and appreciate all that you are experiencing right now. All the females we have inside this manse has gone through it. Knowing the females like I know them they will be coming to see you and make you as comfortable as you can be right now. So rest easy you will be well taken care of."

"I'm in desperate need of a hot shower too."

"That you will have to ask Doc about, though I do know he has a shower available next door."

I relaxed a bit, feeling better about some of the things that I had been worried about before V's arrival. "Thank you, you have eased my mind on several things."

"I'm going to go and let you get some rest. I will speak with the Queen and I'm sure she will get you taken care of. If you need anything just tell Doc to get a hold of me and I'll come see you." With that he got up and left before she could respond to him.

"My people come and go quickly around here" I quote from Wizard of Oz. A yawn escapes me and soon I am sound asleep.

An hour later Z showed up at the clinic. Manny informed him that she was asleep. Z smirked and shrugged and proceeded into the room. He looked around the room and found two metal pans and took them back to the bed and clanked them together.

I woke with a start and started to reach for my weapons. I looked up and saw one of the Brothers. This Brother was scarred severely but I didn't show any shock other than from being woken with a start. "What the serious fuck?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh did I disturb you? Too bad."

I started to say something then my brain kicks in and I realize this must be Z my other trainer. "You must be Z"

Z looked at her. He had to give it to her that she hadn't flinched away from his scarred face, most women did. "You'd be right I am Z. I came to see what shape you are in and to get a look at your weapons."

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything as he turned them over and slid his hand across them.

Z looked over at her and smirked. "Don't like anyone touching your weapons, V told me about that." He said as he picked up the bow and then an arrow.

I had had enough and I got up off the bed and snatched it from his hands ignoring the pain that raced through me. "That's enough, you've seen my weapons, hands off." I said in a firm voice. I didn't want to be overly rude.

Z laughed at her and let her collect her weapons. "I had to see what I have to work with, but it is good that you are protective of your weapons. That means they will always be in good working order. I'm sure V went through some of the rules, like training not starting till Manny clears you."

"Yes, he was adamant about that rule and I said that I would behave and wait until I was cleared. He also told me not to get on the bad side of either of you."

"Yes, that one is even bigger than being cleared first. We're going to be tough on you to start with but you piss us off you will wish you never laid eyes on us." Z got up and started towards the door, but stopped. "Thank you for saving my life last night." Then he was gone.

Z's visit had me confused, but the things that were clear from both the Brother's visits was that I was stuck not doing anything until Manny cleared me and that pissing either of my trainers off was not the way to go. That one was going to be the hardest because taking orders was not a forte of mine. I would have to learn to keep my comments to myself. I mean I didn't mind working hard, but I didn't need to work hard because I pissed one of my trainers off. After lunch the ladies of the manse started to make their appearances. The Queen came first with a stack of clothes.

"I brought a couple outfits from each of our ladies so you can pick those that fit the best." She said with a smile. "I want to personally thank you for saving the lives of our loved ones. I'm glad they brought you home to us to get healed up and I've also been told you will be one of the trainees. We are happy to have someone that has such talent already."

"Thank you for the clothes and the kind words my Queen, it is greatly appreciated. Forgive me for not being able to give you a curtsy."

Beth smiled at the girl in front of her "The sentiment is enough for me, just knowing you'd give me the respect is good enough for me. I'm not that much on formality as the King is. He is eager to meet you, but he knows you have to heal first. He has gotten reports from everyone that you have met and is pleased to hear good reports. Even Tohr had to admit that you will be a great addition to our team." She said with a wink. "The other ladies will be coming around in the next couple of days, we didn't want to all overwhelm you at once. Is there anything that I can get for you before I leave?"

"Get Manny to let me have a shower before I change." I say with a smile.

Beth laughed a light laugh. "I'll see what I can do Whisper." She said before disappearing into the room where Manny always disappeared through.

Within minutes Manny came into the room carrying towels. "You can take a shower and change into regular clothes. Until the ladies bring you good smelling soap and shampoo you will have to settle for the hospital kind, but at least you will be clean."

"Thank you Manny" I said smiling and taking the towels. I got up and set them on the bed as I went and looked through the stack of clothes and found a dress that I knew that I could get into. I found undergarments as well. Once I had a complete outfit I went to the shower room. I turned on the water and got it as hot as I could stand and then I stepped in under the spray of water. I closed my eyes and let the water rain down on me. I then found the shampoo and let my fingers wind through my hair. I then rinsed thoroughly. My fingers found the soap next and I slid the bar over my body being gentle around the wound in my side. Once I was clean I kept the hot water going a few more minutes before turning it off. I felt around for the towel and once I found it I dried myself off. I used one of the other towels to wrap around my hair to dry it. Once I was dry I hooked up my bra and stepped into the underwear. Lastly I slid the dress over my head. I sighed feeling human again. I left the towel in the basket by the door. In among the clothes was a hair brush. I carefully ran the brush through my tangled hair. After a few minutes the brush ran through my hair smoothly. By the time I was done my wound was throbbing. Manny must have figured it would be cos he came in and gave me a shot of Percoset. Soon the pain was bearable and I was sleepy. I slid into sleep hoping that I wouldn't be startled awake again.

The next night the women of the manse converged on me. It was a bit overwhelming but I deduced it was less stressful than having them show up one at a time. Their names and who they belonged to got my head spinning. The Queen handed me a credit card that had my name on it. I looked at her curiously."

"As far as us ladies and more importantly the King you are already a Warrior. Your training will be brief. It will be mostly the rules" She made quotation marks in the air. There are rules, but most of the time the guys ignore them much to Tohr's chagrin." She said with a smile. Your card has no limit, so while you are down feel free to shop till your hands drop."

Bella laughed "You'll know when you've spent too much when V shows up and puts his hand out and says give me your card" She said with a giggle. "He's done it to all of us, even the Queen"

Mary piped in "Because it is Christmas time we are given a bit of a leeway cos of so many people needing gifts. We get V shaking his head and saying you females are killing me." She said with a light laugh.

"Thank you, I think a new wardrobe is overdue." I say with a smile.

"Go for it. V likes Goose, so if you want to butter him up while you are shopping buy a case of it and he won't bitch so much" Bella said with a sly grin. "Not that I've done it a time or two or anything."

"She does it all the time" Mary said snitching her out.

"That or red smoke from my brother. If you're going to be really bad get him both."

Beth laughed. "You do that he'll get the card and cut it into a million pieces. V gets twitchy if you go over a thousand so try to stay below that. Trust me, he keeps close tabs on us women and our spending. He lets us know when we hit the 500 mark and then shows up on our doorstep when we reach a 1,000."

"I'll try to keep tabs on how much I'm spending, though clothes shopping is a big weakness of mine."

"You should see our closets. Our males have to have separate ones because we have too many clothes and we won't even discuss the shoes and boots." Mary said with a smile.

"My male can almost rival my collection" Marissa said with a smirk. "V actually has to tell him to watch his spending." She said with a laugh. "My Butch loves the expensive suits and shoes, he's as bad as a woman."

"Other than kicking lessers asses what else do you like to do?" Mary asked.

"I love to color. I can't draw a straight line but I love to color. I have hundreds of coloring pages and colored pencils at home. I also love to listen to music. I knit and crochet and I play cross stitch online. I love to read and I write stories when I get a chance. I like baseball and football. I play the piano and I can sing though I'm shy about doing that in front of people. I'm a shower singer" I say blushing.

Mary smiled. "You'll fit in well with us. Have you ever quilted before? We're about to start a quilting project we'd love for you to join us."

"I did a patch quilt for a baby once and I had a lot of fun picking out the patches, so I'd love to help" I said with a smile.

"I'll make sure someone goes to your home and pick up your coloring materials and anything else you would like, just give me a list and I'll make sure they bring it here for you" Beth said with a smile.

"Thank you my Queen, it would help having some of my things here."

"I think we've talked your ear off enough for tonight. One of us will be back tomorrow to check on you. I'll send down one of our floating laptops so you can start shopping. Rest well Whisper."

The rest of the ladies said their goodbyes and they all left. A half an hour later the laptop arrived and I went to town buying lots of dresses, shoes, boots, jewelry to accentuate the dresses. I kept an eye on my total as best that I could but there was so many pretty dresses that I couldn't help myself. I stopped when I reached 450. I shutdown the laptop and stuck the credit card in my dress pocket. An hour later Fritz swept into the room with my dinner tray. I thanked him and he left me with some delicious smelling dinner. My stomach rumbled as I inhaled the aromas on the plate in front of me.

After I ate I took a shower and put on a pair of slinky pants and a red sweater. Talking about my coloring earlier with the women got me wanting to color. I was feeling better and getting fidgety. I asked Manny for some paper and a pen. I started making a list of what I wanted from my home. I listed my toiletries, my hair dryer, curling iron, my monogrammed bath towels. In my room all of my sweaters and pants, my perfume and jewelry box. I bit my lip when it came to the weapons, especially all my extra arrows that was in my secret room. How was I going to get them. I could order more, but that's a waste of good arrows. Plus I had more throwing stars and daggers and a couple more guns in the closet too. I would have to think on the weapons situation. I knew the Brothers must have their own stash of weapons, but I needed my own, ones that I was familiar with. I opened up the laptop again and brought up my playlist on YouTube and closed my eyes to get some more rest.

"Females" V said shaking his head.

Butch looked at him. "Who did what this time? You did say they could enjoy Christmas shopping."

"I know, but they gave the new female a credit card and she's already racked up almost 500 in purchases."

Butch chuckled. "She's fitting right in with the ladies then. What was she buying?"

"Mostly dresses, shoes, boots, jewelry."

"She have good taste?" Butch asked curiously.

V cocked an eyebrow at him. "How the hell should I know that? That's a question to the females."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Let me see" Butch moved so he could see her purchases. "Definitely has taste. For a female that can kick major lesser ass she definitely has a major feminine side."

"I figured she'd be buying jeans, leather stuff and t'shirts and the like, you know like Payne, but I guess when you wear that kind of thing to kill something you don't want to wear it when you aren't" V said with a shrug.

"That's probably what it is. Hey, have you and Z put your heads together on what her training is going to be?"

"Yes, she doesn't need the full training. What we mostly have to train her on is how we roll. What we do on patrol, the do's and don't so to speak. We're going to put her on the weapon courses to make sure she's as good as she says she is. After she proves that we take her on patrol."

"She does things differently though when it comes to patrol" Butch said looking at him.

V nodded. "Yes, she will be on the rooftops while we will be on the ground. We will introduce her to the whistle so she will know when she's needed on the ground. That's one of the reasons for the weapons training to make sure she can do the ground combat."

"I don't think she'll disappoint. Plus we usually have a handle on the ground and even more so with her picking them off for us from the roof, leaves us only needing to tear the heart out and poof back to the Omega."

"That's another thing, I'm wondering if she's ever done the heart removal"

"That's something you'll have to ask her."

"I will, I need to talk to her about her spending, so I can go over that at the same time."

"Go easy V. She's probably never had anyone say here's a card, there's no limit and have fun"

"I know Cop, but I do it to all the other females so I have to do the same to her. "

"Tis the season be Santa V and not Scrooge V" Butch said with a smirk.

"Ho ho ho and bah humbug" V said with a smirk back.

"I'll see you later V. I have the night off so Marissa and I are going to do the dinner and a movie thing."

"Later Cop, have fun." After Butch left he made his way to the med clinic.

I had just woken from a nightmare when the doors to the clinic opened and V entered. Shit! He's going to come down on me about the money that I had spent. "Hello V. How are you?" I said with a smile.

V took a seat next to her and tapped the top of the laptop. "You've been burning this up."

"I stopped at 450, I should get credit for that." I said hopefully.

"Yes, you did, good girl. Because it is Christmas time and I'm supposed to be Santa V and not Scrooge V you have my permission, one time only to go over a grand. Two grand is the highest. Go over that and I use scissors on your card. Understand?"

"Yes, but I'd never go that high. I felt some guilt at close to 500."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. You want something you can get it. "

"Thank you. I've never been able to do that before." I said softly.

"If you need anything all you have to do is ask." V said looking into her eyes.

"The Queen said she would have someone go and get some of my things from my house. I made a list of what I need, but there's just one problem." I said biting my lip.

"I figured you would need some personal things from your home. What would that problem be?" V said raising a brow.

"I have a secret room in my house where my weapons are. Not even my father knows about it. I need my own weapons so I don't know what to do."

"You have two options. One, you trust one of us to retrieve them, or you wait till Manny says you can go and get them yourself. There's always a solution, true?"

"Duh, I never though about getting them my damn self when I'm fully healed." I face palm myself.

V grinned. "Sometimes it just takes someone with a fresh mind to come up with the solution."

"Yeah, my head still isn't 100% clear."

"Manny says you're healing faster than he expected so that's good news. Which leads me to the other thing that I came here to talk to you about."

I raised my brow to him wondering what else he had to say to me. "Alright"

"Z and I had a conversation about your training. You are unlike the rest of our trainees. You have the weapons training there is no doubt about that. What you don't have is our kind of training beyond the weapons. We have protocol that we go by when on patrol. There are do's and don't's that you will have to adhere to. There will be a brief weapons training so we can make sure that you are as good on the ground as you are from the rooftop. Once you are back to 110% we'll get you on the rotation. Oh by the way have you ever sent a lesser back to the Omega before?"

"I understand about the training. I will do anything that I have to do to be set for patrol." At the mention of sending a lesser back to the Omega I got up from the bed and went to my stash of weapons. On top was a lone glove. I brought it over to him. "I call this my surgical glove. I'm a girl, I don't like squishy things on my hand, so I wear a glove" I say with a smirk. "Plus I have a friend that comes with me at certain times and finishes up after I've arrowed a lesser. I can put Tohr in touch with him, he'd make a good trainee."

V couldn't help but chuckle at her and her glove" Whatever works female. I will talk to Tohr about your friend, you're right we need all the good trainees we can get. Things have been escalating lately and that's never a good sign."

"That's why I'm itching to get out of this clinic and back on the streets."

"Manny gave me an eta of a week, so be patient til then female."

"I'm doing my best."

"I do have a bit of good news for you. How would you like to get out of this room?"

My eyes opened wide. "I would really really like that."

"I thought you might. There is a room waiting for you upstairs. Manny said you should be able to make the walk as long as you go slow. I volunteered to take you."

"I'm ready, let's go!" I say getting up from the bed. I grabbed the laptop and looked up at him.

V smiled "Alright lets go." V walked out of the med clinic with her and they walked slowly down the long hallway that led to the foyer of the manse.

"Oh! What a beautiful mosaic. It's stunning" My eyes roamed around the room at all the portraits trying to take it all in."

V watched her trying to take everything in and waited patiently for her. "Your room is up this way." He said softly drawing her attention to the staircase.

I looked up at him and then the staircase. My hand ran up the banister as we started walking up the stairs. "Everything is gorgeous" I say in a whisper. "Almost unreal."

V didn't say anything and kept walking. He stopped at the end of the hallway and turned the handle and opened the room for her. He concentrated and the lights came on. "Go inside, have a look around."

I peeked in the room before moving across the threshold. The room was huge. A huge king sized bed with red velvet and red silk caught my eye first. My hand roamed over the soft material. I made my way to the bathroom and was just in awe. There was a jet tub and the shower was huge. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was feeling so blessed. I turned to V. "Thank you" was all I could manage to say.

V felt her emotion and knew Butch had been right in his assessment of her not having much. "No need to thank me or any of us. Your service to us as a Warrior is our payment. There is a list of numbers next to your phone. They are numbers to get a hold of all of us. This is your home now. You can go anywhere you want. There are some locked doors that you can't get into, but they are few. The females will be happy to give you the grand tour once they know you are here and settled in. I'm going to leave you to get settled."

"Thank you again V." I say smiling happily. He nodded and then left. I looked around again trying to wrap my head around that all this was mine. I felt like a princess, which was ridiculous but it was how I felt. I laid back on the king sized bed wrapping myself in the silky covers. A knock on the door brought me back to the moment. I got up from the bed and opened the door to find Mary smiling at me.

"I'm the tour guide" She said with a grin. "So glad to have you in the manse." She said as she led me out the door and back downstairs. It was a whirlwind tour where I met several other Brothers and an Angel of all things. My fairy tale was still in full force. Mary left me in the library as I wanted to look the vast library over.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood" Came a voice behind me.

I whirled around and noticed the angel who was named Lassiter standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Hello and thank you." I said smiling back at him. I looked him over curiously and trying not to be rude about it. "So, you're really an angel?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Yup I sure am" All of a sudden he started to glow.

My eyes grew as big as saucers as I watched the glow. "Amazing" I breathed.

"Why thank you" He bowed and then winked at me. "If you need anything and the ladies aren't around just hit me up and I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you Lassiter, I'm sure I'll be needing assistance at some point. The manse is expansive, I'm bound to get lost along the way."

"I will leave you to the books, it is almost time for Rhage and I to watch Oprah." He bowed and then left.

"Oprah?" I said with a shake of my head. I found a book that caught my interest and sat down on the couch and opened it up to start reading. It didn't take long before I dozed off.

Mary found her sleeping a couple hours later and called V.

V knew that because he and Z were training her that they were the go to when it came to her. More him since Z was mated. V stopped what he was doing and came to the library.

"She needs to be in her comfy bed don't you think?" Mary said with a smile.

"Yes, or Manny will have our heads"

"Your head you mean." She said leaving the room.

V slowly took the book out of her hand and set it aside, then he gently picked her up and carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket that was laying at the bottom of the bed. He watched her sleep for a moment or two before quietly leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally cleared. Manny gave me a clean bill of health which meant I could start my training. I was so excited I was like a live wire. I couldn't wait to get back to my room and text V and ask him when we could start. By the time I got to the foyer it seemed I didn't need to text him for he and Z were waiting for me.

"You ready for some training?" V said with a grin.

"Once I have my sweats on and my weapons"

"You have ten minutes." V looked at his watch. "Starting now."

I took the steps two at a time. Once I got into my room I flung my clothes off scattering them everywhere and hurried into my sweat suit. I grabbed my bag with my weapons in it and then my bow and arrows. I was back in front of them in six minutes."

V stopped the stopwatch. "Six minutes, good job. We're going to take you to the weapons area. We'll show you around and let you see the course in action, then it will be your turn. It's straight forward enough that you shouldn't have any issues with it. We put up a special section for showing off your bow and arrow skills."

"I'm ready." I said with nervous excitement.

"That remains to be seen" Z said as he walked ahead.

I had to remember not to let my excitement interfere with my concentration. I was certain I could perform anything that they wanted to throw at me as long as I concentrated. When I had first started training with my father he had all sorts of obstacles for me to face. I was glad they were going to show me the course first, that was all I ever needed when father changed courses on me. I had to watch and listen and react correctly. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, this was a Brotherhood training session after all. There was nothing easy about the Brotherhood or their standards.

V studied her as they walked to the training area. He knew she was mentally preparing herself for whatever was waiting for her. He was glad that she had slowed her heartbeat and got her emotions in check. He knew that she would know it wasn't going to be a cake walk. He knew she would be fine, he had all the confidence in her.

We stopped at a huge area of the grounds. My eyes roamed every inch of the playing field. "What will I need first?"

Z cocked his head to the side. "Throwing stars."

"Alright." I took out six of my throwing stars and placed them in my hands. My father had taught me how to throw multiple stars at one time. I was about to ask them to start the simulation when three figures popped up and I reacted sending the stars out at them. Two stars landed in each of the figures, all kill shots."

Z and V looked at each other behind her back and Z nodded. V pushed a button and two figures popped up behind her.

I heard a rustling sound in back of me and I grabbed my two daggers, palmed them and thrusted backwards just as the figures got to me. I thrusted the daggers upward, gutting what was behind me. Next thing I knew four figures were headed in my direction. I dove for my 9mm and shot them all. So much for showing me the course first. I thought to myself, my heart pumping a mile a minute. I grabbed my bow and arrow, the only weapon I hadn't used. I waited a minute and they started sending three figures my way. I put an arrow in my bow, centered it and let it fly. Not bothering to see if I hit it or not, I loaded another and repeated two more times. Each arrow hitting the heart. "Anymore?" I asked side glancing at V and Z

Z walked out to where the figures had been and stood there for a minute before he took an apple out of his pocket and held it out to the side. He didn't say a word, just stood there.

A silent challenge had been given to me. I eyed Z for a minute before shrugging and loading another arrow into my bow. I made sure I was dead center on the apple and let the arrow fly. It went clean through the apple and never touched Z.

Z took the arrow out of the apple and took a bite of it. On his way back he collected her other arrows out of the figures. He handed them to her. Z turned to V. "I think tomorrow night we will have another Warrior on patrol with us."

"I think you are right." V said with a smile and turned to me. "Just so you know you were recorded so Tohr and the rest of the Brothers can see you in action, but since we are your trainers we get the call on if you are able to go on patrol and you are more than ready. Tohr will text you with all the instruction and rules for patrol. The most important thing is to be on time. Oh, by the way since you are staying in the manse you will need to be at first meal." V said with a smile. "Go hit the showers and change. Mary was looking for you, but I told her you had training but I'd tell you that she was looking for you."

"Thank you both" I say with a huge smile. I gathered my stars and my daggers and zipped up my bag and dematted to my room. I put everything away and then took a hot shower. I put on one of my new dresses and headed downstairs to find Mary.

I found the ladies in the parlor and all I could do was stare at the chaos in front of me. I smiled and asked. "Did you gals rob Jo Ann's?" All sorts of fabric covered almost every spot in the room.

Beth laughed. "It seems that way doesn't it? We shopped in various fabric places to gather materials for our quilt. I think we have enough."

"I think you have enough for two quilts. I went to the place where the sparkly fabrics were. "These are awesome. Maybe these types should be corner pieces?" I asked looking around at the other ladies.

"Hmm that might work" Mary said looking at the fabrics I was referring to. "I just love these teddy bear ones" She said holding them up.

"You seem in high spirits, I take it training went well" Beth said looking at me.

A huge smile appeared on my countenance at Beth's question. "I passed with flying colors and get to have my first official Brotherhood patrol tomorrow night. I'm super excited!"

"Congratulations, we never had any doubt that you would pass any test V or Z would give you. You will fit in perfectly with the Brothers and with us." She said with a big smile.

"Z told me the last test he put you through, without saying it, he was impressed."

I grinned. "He held the apple in his hand, didn't trust me enough for it to be on his head." I said with a light laugh. "It meant a lot cos he had faith in my abilities that I wouldn't put the arrow through his hand. Not many people would have done that with someone they didn't know."

"You saved his life, that alone makes him trust you. Tomorrow night will be the big test though. Has Tohr given you the rules and regulations yet?" Bella asked as she picked up a blue silk piece of fabric.

"No, V said he will do that tomorrow night just before patrol so they will be fresh in my mind."

Bella nodded. "That makes sense. Give Tohr some time to get used to you, once he knows that you are a great asset to the Brotherhood he'll come around."

"Not everyone will like me, it is just facts. I have big shoulders, I can handle it" I said smiling. "So, how are we doing this quilting? Are we all picking out our favorite fabrics and then just starting?"

Beth nodded. "We're picking our favorites and putting the others away and then spreading the quilt out and getting out our needles. Someone is going to turn on Christmas music on their phones and we're going to just talk and sew, talk and sew" She said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I then went around the room picking up fabrics that caught my eye. Then I helped pick up the extra fabric and put them into a bag. We worked together to spread out the quilt and then we all found a spot to start. Mary started the Christmas music and the quilting bee started. Everyone chatted about what gifts to get the menfolk. A couple hours later V showed up and wanted to talk to me. I put my things away before going with him. I said my goodbyes and left the parlor. "What's up?" I said to V once we were in the hallway.

"I have a job for you, on the nights that you aren't patrolling or busy with the ladies" He said smiling. "I have an office so to speak at the Pit that I need to show you"

"The Pit?" I asked questioningly as I walked with him.

"The Pit is my place, my home sweet home. Ultimate bachelor pad" He said with a grin.

"Bachelor pads terrify me" I said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Mine isn't that bad unless we've been watching a game. Once we were at the Pit he let me in. "Welcome to my place"

I walked in and looked around. "Not bad." I sniffed the air and inhaled V's scent which wasn't the smart thing to do. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. I shook my head to regain my senses. "So where is your office?"

V watched her and he could feel her reaction and he smiled, he had already felt the attraction, the chemistry the two of them had. He had felt it the first time he met her. It was the first time since Jane that he had felt something for another female. He came out of his thinking when she asked where his office was. "Back here" He walked her to the office where there was various computers.

"Holy disorganization batman" I said looking around at all the clutter. "How can you find anything in here?"

"Cop asks me that every time he comes in here. Have a seat in front of the computer"

I sat down at the set of computers on the desk. "So what do you need me to do?"

"It's called gridding. We are trying to find nests of lessers. I've been marking out grids that could be possible hiding places for them. It is tedious work so I haven't gotten very far, so I thought maybe you could help me out. I know on the days that you aren't on patrol you are going to be fidgety and the like, so I thought I'd give you something to do that will be helping us."

"I'll do anything to help out." He leaned over me and got the computer screen to where it needed to be. I inhaled his scent as he leaned over me, it was intoxicating. I couldn't help but sniff him. "Sorry" I said blushing crimson.

As she inhaled my scent I felt a stirring, but I ignored it, now wasn't the time. "This is the grid. The dark areas are woods the lighter areas is residential/commercial. The open areas are what you will be gridding. There is a color scheme to go by." He handed me a piece of paper. This is what you need to go by to get an accurate grid. When you have a grid done, print it and then go to the next one. Like I said it is tedious work, but if you play music it won't be so bad." He said with a smile.

Having him leaning over me wasn't helping my concentration and I could feel he was having some trouble himself. This was dangerous I knew. I wasn't going to make any moves, not my style but damn. I went back over everything he had told me so I was sure that I got everything. "Yes, music definitely will be needed" I said with a laugh.

"The gridding works. We snuffed out a patch of lessers with one, so it is important work. I trust you with it."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Be careful out there tonight." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Always female." He said smiling down at her. "If you get hungry call Fritz, the cupboards are bare. If you want to make coffee feel free. The filters, creamer, sugar is right above the pot. If you have any questions call Tohr, he knows the system."

I wrinkled my nose a bit at the mention of Tohr. "Alright, got it."

"Tohr will come around he always does."

"Beth told me that earlier." I started to do a grid while he was still there so I could make sure that I did it right. "Am I doing it right?"

"Perfectly. I have to go to meet the rest of tonight's patrol, I'll be back before dawn."

"See you then." I watched him leave before getting back to work on the next grid. By the time I did my 8th grid it was almost two am and I was exhausted. I wanted to stay until he got home so I could show him what I had done. I looked around and found his bed. The couch was full of things so I went to his bed and curled up on it. I fell asleep inhaling his scent once again.

The night had been active and he needed a hot shower and then his bed. He opened the door and looked around. He smiled when he found her fast asleep in his bed. He quietly put away his weapons, grabbed some sweats and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He let the heat of the hot water cascade over his sore muscles trying not to think of Whisper lying on his bed. Just that passing thought made his cock come to life. "Shit" He muttered to himself. He made his thoughts go to everything, anything that would make his erection go away. By the time he stepped out of the shower he had succeeded. He toweled off and slipped into his sweat pants. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room and her scent filled his nostrils. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, hearing her soft sigh every so often. Even though his mind told him to stop, he couldn't. Instead of sleeping on the uncomfortable couch he slipped into his own bed trying not to disturb her. He laid back wishing he had poured himself some Goose before settling in. Just as he was about to get up she turned over closing the distance between them.

I rolled over in my sleep and his strong scent filled the air. My eyes slowly opened and there he was laying on the bed close to me. "Oh!" I managed to say. "I"m so sorry, I was just so tired that I just crashed."

"No worries Whisper" He said softly. Unconsciously his hand went to her face and slowly stroked it.

I closed my eyes to his touch. I opened them and moved my hand to his cheek, my fingers tracing the markings on his face.

V could feel the low growl deep inside of him. His need for her becoming stronger. He moved so his body was somewhat over her before claiming her lips with his.

I felt his lips lower to mine and I parted them giving him access. I couldn't help but moan when our tongues touched. My body was craving him and I arched my back, my body touching his.

His growl came out upon hearing her soft moans. His erection strained against his sweats. When her body arched into his there was no stopping or turning back. Within moments they were both naked, skin on skin.

My body was a raging inferno as his fingers undressed me and I watched as he took off his sweats and tossed them aside. My eyes widened as I took in his enormous erection. I had never had any so big. He returned to the bed, his lips once more capturing mine as his hands explored my body. My moans became louder as my fingers laced through his hair as we kissed.

He broke the kiss, his fangs fell as he raked them along her neck, her moans louder and more frequent filled his ears. His fingers grazed her hardened nipple. Her gasp filled the room as her body arched up to him again.

"V" I moaned and then gasped as his fingers found my hard nipple. His fangs on my neck was driving me closer to the edge.

He could smell her arousal and he knew she was close to orgasm. His fangs still teasing her neck as his fingers slowly moved lower. He let it slide along her sex, , which as he thought was dripping wet. Her cry was music to his ears. As his fingers moved within her his fangs penetrated her skin and her blood filled his mouth.

I writhed under his touch as his fingers found my hot, wet waiting sex. I cried out as I felt his fingers ease into me. I clutched his massive muscles as I felt his fangs penetrate my skin, my body shuddered with a powerful orgasm as I screamed out his name once again.

He smiled as he felt and heard her have a powerful orgasm. He stopped feeding and licked the wound. He wanted to taste her, so he trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest. He licked and then sucked on each nipple. Her body responding to his every move. She gasped as he trailed down her stomach. Her legs opening to him.

My body hadn't had time to come down from my first orgasm before I felt his tongue trailing along my body. My nipples became even harder as he licked and sucked them. No man had ever made me feel like this. His tongue trailed over my stomach and I opened my legs letting him know I knew where he wanted to be, where I wanted him to be.

She was so ready for him and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out before his cock was deep inside of her. He trailed his tongue along her thighs teasing her. Her fingers in his hair moving against it, trying to bring his face to her slick opening. He watched her as he let his tongue slide up her slit.

As soon as he tongue touched my slit my body shook with another orgasm and I moved against him needing, wanting more.

He licked up her cum as she orgasmed again for him. His tongue found her clit and he licked and sucked on it until she came again. As he slid three fingers inside of her as he worked her clit over he wondered how many times he could make her cum. His cock twitched at the thought.

I could barely think anymore, my senses jumping as his tongue worked over my clit. I cried out when he thrust three fingers deep inside of me. "V!" I moaned. "I need you now" I said looking down at him, my eyes glazed over with lust.

He smiled against her clit as she pleaded with me to take her. He moved his body over her and kissed her deeply letting her taste her own juices. "What do you want Whisper?" He said looking down at her.

"I want you deep inside of me V" I said in a lust filled voice.

"So you want me to fuck you? Take you, right here and right now?"

"Yes, fuck me V, fuck me now"

The begging and need in her voice almost took me over the edge. I caught her lips with mine as I moved my cock to her opening. Her moan muffled by my mouth as I thrusted deep inside her groaning at the very tight fit. "So tight" He said against her lips. He let his cock get used to her walls before he started to get a rhythm.

I felt his cock near my opening and I arched bringing my body closer to him. I moaned loudly against his lips as he thrust deep inside of me. My legs wrapped around him as he started to thrust in rhythm. "Feels so good V" I managed to say.

He smiled down at her. This was just the beginning she was in for a night she wouldn't soon forget. He stayed in the missionary position for a few minutes, but he wanted to be deeper inside of her, so he moved them to where she was on all fours. The moan that escaped her meant that she enjoyed the position. He teased her with his cock and she thrusted back against him. His hand massaged her ass. He wanted to see what she would do if he spanked her. He raised his hand and then brought it down lightly on her right ass cheek.

I moaned when he brought me to all fours. It was my favorite position. I felt his cock against me and moved back against him, needing him deep inside of me. I gasped and cried out when I felt his hand sting against my ass cheek. Without thinking I wiggled my ass wanting more.

He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised when she wiggled her ass teasingly after the first swift swat. He thrusted deep inside of her as he spanked the other ass cheek.

As each thrust happened I thrusted back, driving him as deep as he could get inside of me. "Yes V!" I cried out as he spanked me again.

He spanked her a few times more before grabbing her hair and pulling her back to him to kiss her deeply. More moans escaped her which led him to believe she liked hair pulling too. He reached down between her legs and started to caress her clit as he pounded into her. He rubbed faster as he could feel her ready to cum again and he could feel that he was close too. "Cum with me Whisper" He said into her ear.

All that he was doing to me, the spanking, the hair pulling had me so turned on my sex was throbbing. Hearing him tell me to cum with him drove me over the edge. My body started to shudder and shake, my screams echoing through the room. I came hard, gushing as I felt him cum deep inside of me.

His orgasm raged as she enveloped my cock tightly with her walls. He felt her gush as he came deep inside of her "Fuck!" He growled as he thrusted deep and hard inside her. Once he was spent he rolled over on his back bringing her with him. He kissed her softly "You were amazing Whisper" He said kissing her forehead.

As he brought us both back onto the bed I snuggled into his arms. "You were the amazing one V" I said putting my head on his chest smiling as he kissed my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Stay the day with me" He said to her more as a statement than a question.

"I would love to spend the day in your arms." I said looking up at him with a smile.

He watched her till she fell asleep. He didn't know what would come between the two of them, but all that mattered at this moment was that she was in his arms. He looked at her sleeping one more time before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he found her snuggling into him like she had when he fell asleep. He was happy that last night hadn't been a dream. He carefully untangled himself from her and took a shower. He put on a sweater and some pants for first meal. He started a pot of coffee. There was still some time before he had to wake her up. Part of him wanted to ravish her like he had the night before, but tonight was her first patrol and she needed all her energy. After patrol was another story.

The smell of coffee wafted through my nose. I murmured in my sleep before opening my eyes. My eyes roamed the room till I found him and smiled. I stretched and yawned. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked over to him. "Good evening. Do I smell coffee?"

He grinned at her as she stood in front of him. "Yes, just finished brewing. You have time for a cup before you need to go and get ready for first meal."

pair of sandals. I made sure I had everything for patrol laid out on my bed so once first meal was over I would have everything set to put on for the night. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs.

NI went to the kitchen and found a mug and poured myself a cup, adding sugar and creamer before coming back to the couch. I took a sip. "Mmmm coffee good"

He laughed a light laugh. "The first cup is always the best." He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him before locking lips with her. "Now that's a proper good evening, true"

"Mmm yes much better" I said nipping at his bottom lip.

He growled low before sitting back on the couch. "Even though I want to take you right now I can't. You have your first patrol tonight and you need all your energy. There will be plenty of time for fun when the night is over."

I made a fake pout before smiling. "I know, just being near you is driving me crazy"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling it too, but we need to keep our hormones in check, for now."

"I promise I'll behave. I probably should go to my room and shower and get ready for first meal." I leaned in and kissed him softly. I gathered my clothes and slipped into them quickly. "I'll see you there." I then dematted and re materialized in my bedroom. I took a hot shower and put on blue maxi dress and not long after she left Butch showed up. He had a smirk on his face, one that V knew all too well. The I knew it look. "Go ahead get it off your chest, I know you're dying to say it."

Butch and Marissa lived at the Pit too so any sounds coming from V's side was heard by them and vice versa. "How was the new trainee or should I say new Warrior?" He said with a grin.

"Since you heard everything why don't you tell me Cop." V said with a smirk of his own.

"Well from the sound of it, she's a keeper. Marissa and I were impressed" He said chuckling. He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Getting ready for first meal."

Butch poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down on the couch next to V. "You do know what this means right?"

V knew where this conversation was going and he nodded. "We have to be on different patrols. Z will have to be with her."

"Tohr is going to have a shit fit you know that right?"

"He can get over it, my personal life isn't his business."

"You know that and I know that, but you know how he is."

"I bet you ten to one either Whisper or I tell Beth she's going to be happy to hear it and then Tohr won't have a leg to stand on, true?"

"Ah yes, have to keep the females happy. An unhappy female means no one is happy."

"No truer words have been spoken"

"It's good to see you happy" Butch said looking his best friend in the eyes.

"She'll never replace Jane, but there is something about her that awakens that passion, lust and more."

"Hold on tight to her V"

"I plan on it. We need to head to first meal."

"Yeah, I gotta make sure Marissa is ready, she takes longer than I do to get ready and that's saying something. See you at the table."

Once Butch left V dematted to the manse. The first thing he saw was Whisper in a blue dress that accentuated all the right curves. She smiled brightly when she saw him materialize. By the look on the females faces when they saw him, she must have told them. He didn't mind, it wasn't like a secret could be kept from anyone in the manse. He smiled back at her and walked over to the group of ladies. "Good evening ladies" He said with all his charm. The ladies said good evening back. He was relieved that Whisper didn't just walk over to him and kiss him or something like that. It meant that she had self control. He would have to make the first move at least for now. "Beth may I have a word with you?"

"Of course you can V, anytime." They walked away from the group. "What can I do for you V?" Beth asked him.

"Would it be possible to rearrange the dinner table a bit?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Beth smiled brightly. "Of course I will see to it that Fritz seats Whisper next to you. It is good to see you happy V" She said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you my Queen" As he kissed her cheek back.

V and Beth made their way back to the ladies and Beth excused herself and made the arrangements for Whisper and V to sit together. The other ladies went to find their males leaving Whisper and V alone. He smiled down at her as his fingers gently stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful Whisper"

I closed my eyes to his touch feeling my heart fluttering. I smiled up at him. "Thank you V" I said as I touched his cheek. "I can't wait to get into my patrol gear. I have everything all set out on my bed."

He chuckled. "Somehow I knew that you would do that. First we need to fill our stomachs for energy. Shall we?" He said giving her his arm.

I happily took his arm as we walked to the dining area. He pulled the chair out for me and then sat down next to me. I put two and two together and figured out what he had talked to Beth about. My smile beamed brighter. Tohr was eyeing us all through dinner but I ignored him. I wasn't going to let him ruin anything for me. Once first meal was done, one by one the Brothers got up to go get ready for patrol. Z stopped V and I right after we left the dining room. "You're with me tonight" He said looking at me and then at V before moving towards the staircase. I watched him leave and then looked up at V. "What was that all about"

"It means because we are an item so to speak that we can't patrol together. Our minds have to be on patrol and not worrying about each other."

I nodded. "I can understand that."

"I'm glad you understand" He said softly as he kissed her lips. "Now go get ready, remember to be down here on time"

I kissed him back softly loving the feel of his lips on mine. "Trust me I'll be on time, probably be here before everyone else" I say with a grin. "See you in a bit" I told him and then headed upstairs.

He watched her go and was about to demat to the Pit when Tohr came over to him. He groaned inwardly. "Don't even start Tohr."

"I wasn't going to V, you know the rules."

"Yes I do and Z already told her that she was patrolling with his group and she has no problem with it. My private life is my business and mine alone, feel me?"

"As long as it doesn't effect patrol you have a deal, it impedes anything and puts Brother's lives in jeopardy all deals are off."

V just shook his head and dematted to the Pit to get suited up.

I threw off my dress and made my way to the bed. I put on my leathers and then sat on my bed to put on my boots. Then I put my vests on and added my weapons. I put on my leather duster and lastly put my bow and arrows on my back. I made sure everything was on straight before heading downstairs. I was right I ended up being the first one to be ready. V came next. I smiled at him. "Told you I would be first"

V grinned when he saw her waiting. "Yes, you were right." He said kissing her. "I want you to be careful out there and do everything that Z tells you, true?"

I kissed him back and hugged him tightly. "I will be careful and you be careful too. I promise to do everything that Z tells me to do. And mmmm you look sexy in your leathers." I tell him with a wink.

V chuckled. "Thank you and might I say that you look sexy in your leathers and I'm going to enjoy getting you out of them after patrol." He said winking back.

"Okay, knock it off you two love birds before I get a cavity from all the sweetness." Butch said grinning.

Before they could say anything Z came down the stairs. "Lets round up and roll out. Newbie, Rhage, John, Butch you're with me. The rest of you are with V. We'll take the north and the west, you can take the south and east." He turned to me. "You have the rooftops but if you see us needing help on the ground you come down."

"Got it." I gave V one last look before I left with my group. Once we got to the spot we were starting I dematted to the rooftops. It took about thirty minutes before we came across some lessers. My arrows flew as the Brothers on the ground did their work too. I felt and smelled the lessers coming up behind me and my daggers threw backwards. As the lessers behind me fell John materialized and took care of the hearts. He nodded at me before he dematerialized back to the ground. I moved forward to the next rooftop to be closer. I threw some stars to help even up the onslaught on the ground. I heard a whistle and looked down and Z beckoned me. I jumped down to the ground and started to take on the lessers face to face. Within minutes the lessers were sent back to the Omega. We found a few more pocket of lessers on the north side before moving to the west. By the time the night was over we had taken care of about thirty lessers, a good nights haul. We made it back to the manse in one piece. I looked around and didn't see V and the others. Z walked up to me. "Good job out there tonight, keep up the good work" Then he left and went to give a report to Tohr. I paced back and forth for thirty minutes before V and the rest came through the door. I gave a sigh of relief and went over to him. He was covered with the black ickyness that the lessers bleed. "You are a hot mess" I said to him with a grin.

"Yes, I think you need to get me out of these clothes" V said with a wink.

"It would be my pleasure" I said in a low lusty voice.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Race you there" I said with a wink and dematted.

V chuckled as she dematted and looked over at Butch. "You and Marissa better put in earplugs tonight" Then he dematted to the Pit. When he materialized in the Pit he didn't see her, but then he heard the shower running. He grinned and took off his clothes and put them in the basket by the door and then moved to the bathroom. She was waiting for him naked. "We both need a shower so I thought we'd conserve water." Then I got into the shower to wait for him.

V didn't need an invitation and moved into the shower with her. I grabbed his body wash and started to wash his body slowly. First I started with his arms and back, my body close to his. Then my hands moved across his chest. I kissed him deeply as my hand roamed over his stomach. I could feel his erection against me and I moaned softly in his mouth. I then moved to my knees and washed his legs before moving to his cock. I re soaped my hands and moved my hands up and down his erection. I then cupped his ball and cleaned it.

V moaned as he felt her hands all over his body. "Fuck Whisper" He groaned as her hands stroked his hard cock. The next thing he knew her mouth took over for her hands. His hand went to her hair pulling on it while she sucked the head of his cock. After a few minutes he stopped her. "My turn" He said in a lust filled voice. He helped her back to her feet and moved her back to the wall. "I'm sorry I don't have a female soap in my shower you'll just have to smell like me" He said with a grin as he lathered up his hands and started to wash her body.

I didn't want to stop what I was doing but I obeyed his command. I moaned softly as I felt his hand all over my body. "V" I managed to murmur in a husky voice. My legs opened for him as he reached my opening. He cleaned me before tasting me. I gasped and my fingers laced through his wet hair.

"Bedroom." He said looking up at me. "Don't worry about drying off, my bed, now."

I moved out of the shower and padded to his bed and laid back against the pillows.

V turned off the shower and moved to the bed and hovered over her before claiming her lips with his.

After a few minutes of kissing I pushed him away and moved him to lay against the pillows. "Last night you took care of me, tonight it is my turn to take care of you." I said with a sly grin. I moved my body on top of his. I kissed him deeply, my tongue dancing with his. I moved my lips to his neck letting my fangs drop and rake against his neck. I could feel his cock twitching and throbbing against me. I moved my lips to his throat and then to his chest where I teased each of his nipples with my tongue, lips and teeth. I moved my body down and trailed kisses down his stomach. I then moved between his legs. My mouth moved over his cock before taking him into my mouth. I sucked softly at first before sucking harder and taking him deep into my throat. I worked him over feeling his hands pulling on my hair. I licked and sucked on his ball before working my way back up to capture his lips with mine. As we kissed I positioned my body over his cock and slowly sat down on him. I gasped and moaned as I adjusted to his length. My nails raked lightly down his chest as I started to rock on him.

V was filled with lust as she trailed her tongue and lips across his body, his cock throbbing almost painfully. As her mouth took his length into his mouth his head fell back on the pillow. When she took his hard cock deep inside her euphoria overtook him. "Whisper" He managed to moan. As she started to ride him his hands went to her nipples playing with them.

I started riding him harder and faster feeling his power inside me. "V!" I screamed his name. I could feel that he was getting close as was I. I moved my body up to his neck as I let my fangs fall again. I broke his skin and tasted his rich blood. I cried out against his neck as we came together.

V rolled them over so he was back on top. He looked her deep in the eyes and said one word. "Mine"

I looked deep into his eyes and said "Yours" Then I brought him down to me our lips almost touching and said "Mine"

V said "Yours" before kissing her deeply. His bonding scent filled the air mixing with her bonding scent.

I smelled his bonding scent and I could smell mine too. We were each others now. My heart swelled as I nuzzled his neck.

V never thought he'd ever call another female his again. It never occurred to him that he would ever fall in love again, but there he was bonded with another female. A strong warrior, a loving female. He sent a silent thank you to his mother, the Scribe Virgin. "Time for sleep Leland." He said softly.

"Yes, I'm tired" I say with a yawn. "You have made me a very happy female."

"I'm glad because you have made me a very happy male." He held her tightly as they both soon fell asleep.

The next morning I was awakened by Manny wanting me to come in for a check up. I told him to give me thirty minutes. I hung up and made V some coffee and left him a note explaining where I was and that I would see him at first meal before gathering my clothes and dematting to my room. I took a hot shower and put on a sweater and a pair of jeans and made my way down to the clinic. Manny checked me over and told me I was good to go. I thanked him and made my way back to the foyer of the manse. I saw Mary and pulled her aside. I told her all about V and I and about the bonding scent. She smiled and hugged me.

"Good for you. You have a great man and you both deserve the happiness." She said before she took me to where the other women were and I filled them in. They all felt the same way Mary did. They took me into the parlor and did their best to educate me on how to deal with a Brother as a lover. I absorbed all their information. I wanted to be sure to make V happy and not upset.

Rhage poked his head in the door. "Is this a hen party or are boys allowed" He said with a grin.

"Hen party" Mary said with a grin. "We're gossiping"

"Umm time for me to go then." He said with a chuckle. "Don't tell me, let me guess Whisper and V? It is all the gossip for the males too it seems."

"News travels fast around here it seems" I said with a grin.

"Cop can't keep a secret to save his life. Can't blame him, him and Marissa hear everything that goes on at the Pit."

I blushed. "V needs to get some sound proofing done."

"He won't do that. Being overheard during sex is like bragging rights." Rhage said with a shrug.

I looked at the other women in the room. "Is he telling the truth?"

All the ladies nodded. "Sounds silly I know." Bella said. "The boys gossip more than we do, so like Rhage said the louder the better." She said shaking her head.

"Well if that is the case V has a lot to brag about" I said with a blush and a sly smile.

Rhage chuckled. "Yeah, Cop said something to that effect."

"Ugh I'm going to kick his ass" I said shaking my head.

"Who's ass is going to get a kicking" Butch said as he walked in the door."

I threw a pillow at him. "You, Mr Gossip."

Butch looked at Rhage. "What color was the bus you threw me under?"

Rhage shrugged. "Blue."

Butch flipped him off. "Sorry Whisper, just so happens us males are just as bad and sometimes worse gossipers. It is what it is."

It was then when V made his appearance. I smiled happily and he came over to me and kissed the top of my head. "So what's going on?"

"Gossiping about you" Butch said with a smirk.

"Why does that not surprise me. You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it Cop."

Butch shrugged. "Like the two of you would be able to hide it for long even is Marissa and I couldn't hear what was going on."

"He's got a point there." Rhage said with a nod.

"It's nice to see my best friend happy" Butch said slapping him on the back.

"You have a good female, take good care of her" Rhage said also slapping him on the back.

"I'm the lucky one." I said softly looking deep into his eyes.

"We're both lucky" V said extending his hand to her.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and right into his arms. I inhaled his scent and sighed happily. His lips met mine for a soft kiss.

Everyone silently left the parlor leaving me and V alone. "Thank you for making coffee before you left this morning. I'm assuming your check up went well?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't overdoing things."

"Everyone is making sure that you don't, especially me and Z. From what I heard he told Tohr you had a stellar performance last night and that you should be on the main rotation. Tohr agreed. So that means you're officially a Warrior. Well, almost. Wrath has to tell you and all the Brothers you are a Warrior before it is official. You should get your own Brotherhood daggers as well"

"Brotherhood daggers" I said with excitement in my voice. "I was thinking I needed new ones, now I won't have to worry about buying any."

V smiled at her and brought her close to him. "I'm going to take you someplace special after patrol tonight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"It's a secret and I happen to be one of the few Brothers that can actually keep a secret" He said with a smirk.

"Tease." I said giving him my pouty look.

"The pouty look doesn't work on me remember?" V said lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes and then leaned down for another kiss.

"First meal is ready lovebirds" Butch said with a smirk before disappearing again.

"I really am going to kick his ass" I say shaking my head.

"There's a line so you'll have to wait your turn" V said with a grin as we walked to first meal together.

Everyone chatted about many things until first meal was over and then the Brothers, Payne and I all went to get suited up for patrol. I laid out my weapons and then my clothing. I dressed, vested and weaponed up. I put my boots and jacket on, then my bow and arrow. I made sure everything was in place before going back to the foyer.

Our group was going to consist of Z, Qhuinn, John, Blay and myself. We were going south and west this evening. Z told me where to start and I dematted to the spot. I carefully scouted the area waiting for the SUV to show up. Ten minutes later they pulled in and everyone got out. Someone whistled and I whistled back. They started walking as I started jumping. It took forty-five minutes before we came across a small pack of lessers. I took out one and the Brothers took out the rest. Z motioned for me to go to ground and I jumped down. He took out his cell phone and called V asking him how they were fairing. Z talked a few minutes more and then hung up. "They aren't getting much either. I never feel good when it is slow." Z said looking around. "Lets go to the west and see if we can find more over there." He looked at me "Meet you there" I nodded and dematted and re materialized on a building below a place where we usually find some lessers. I scanned the terrain but didn't see anything. I sniffed the air and didn't smell anything. Z was right it was always disconcerting if there were little or no lessers about. I waited until the others showed up and moved with them.

After about twenty minutes the smell of baby powder filled the air. Bingo! The group again was small. I jumped to the ground and went face to face with one of the lessers. I stuck my dagger into his chest and thrusted upward. I then took my gloved hand and tore out his heart. "Give my regards to the Omega prick."

I looked around and there weren't any lessers left. None of us had even had a workout yet.

"One more stop and if we don't find anything we'll call it an early night. Z said looking around. Our next stop yielded nothing so we headed back to the manse. V and his group were already back and talking to Tohr. Z made our report to Tohr as well. "We've seen this many times over. When we take out large groups of lessers they dial it back and regroup and come at us with a stronger and larger force. We've been making progress finding their hiding places thanks to Whisper doing the gridding. I think that is part of why they aren't coming out. We'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow night might be lessers around every corner. Just in case I'm right, all those that have tomorrow off you will be on call if needed. Enjoy the rest of your night I have to let the King know what happened, or rather what didn't happen tonight.

"He seems more worried than usual" John signed.

Qhuinn nodded. "Tonight had a different feel to it, anyone else get that feeling?"

"It was like we were getting just the right number of them wherever we went." V said with a furrowed brow.

"And they were exactly where we were." Z added.

"We are predictable to a certain extent. We go to the same places." Butch chimed in.

"Just seemed off" Qhuinn said.

"We have been taking care of large quantities at the nests we've been finding." John signed.

"Point taken" V said. "Just think we should show more caution than normal for a few nights."

"Since we're done early I'm going to do some more grid work" I said.

"I'll be there in a while" V said to me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I hugged him tightly, said goodnight to the others and dematted to the Pit. I made a pot of coffee, waited for it to finish and grabbed a mug full and then took it to the office and sat down in front of the computer. I started some 80's music and got to work.

"You think we got her worried too?" Butch asked.

"She's been hunting lessers for awhile now, she can tell herself when things aren't the way they usually are, true?"

"Not that I want to be ambushed by ten lessers at once, and less should be good, it just has a bad feel. The cop in me smells something rotten."

"I'm going to go help Whisper do some gridding, two is better than one at the moment. Goodnight." V dematted to the Pit. He smelled the coffee as soon as he materialized. He grabbed a cup and joined her in the office. He kissed the top of her head before going to the other computer. "I'm going to help out" He said as the computer booted up.

I gave a worried brow as he sat down at the other computer. I gave him half of what I was working on. "The Brothers are really worried about this?"

"Like Cop said something smells rotten. The Omega is always trying to come up with things to make the lessers badder than they already are. When he's doing that usually there is a decrease in lesser sightings. It's our warning sign so to speak. Just seems different this time."

"I don't know about your patrol but the lessers tonight seemed to be of the younger variety."

"Yes, we've been exterminating a lot of the older ones when we take out the nests you've been finding."

"Maybe that's why there is a decline in lessers."

"We've done it before and there's never been this little activity. It almost seems like the lessers we ran across tonight were bait. Lambs led to the slaughter."

"Isn't it always like that anyway. They aren't a match for us."

"That's why they are usually in a greater number when we come across them. They think there is power in numbers, sometimes there is, but in the end we come out victorious, which you know enrages the Omega."

"At least he hasn't figured out how to make super lessers."

V then told her about Lash.

I shuddered. "You don't think he's trying that again?"

"I can't say if he is or he isn't. We haven't lost any of our trainees so he'd have to use civilian vampires."

"There has been a lot of missing civilians as of late" I reminded him.

"I wish I had an answer. I guess we'll just have to be more diligent on patrol and expect anything."

"I'll devote most of tomorrow night to gridding.

"Thank you leelan" He said to her with a smile before turning his attention to the computer. After awhile of thinking he texted Z. "Check the trainees just to be sure they are where they are supposed to be."

Z looked at the text when it came through. He dematted to the campus the trainees stayed at and did a head count. Two were missing. Upon asking others where they were he was told probably at ZeroSum. Z's jaw tightened, it was past curfew. He called Rhev to see if they were really there. Rhev told him one was, but that he hadn't seen the other one. Z hung up and then dialed V's number. "We have one broken curfew and one among the missing."

"Fuck" V said with anger in his voice. "Who's missing?"

"Jacob"

"Shit! Didn't I say there was something about him?"

"We have to tell Tohr"

"I'll meet you in the foyer and we can tell him together." V hung up and turned to me. "I have to go. We have a missing problem child trainee. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he was gone.

I shuddered again thinking of the story he told me about Lash and hoping that the past wasn't about to repeat itself.

Tohr hurried to the foyer to meet up with V and Z. He knew something big had happened just by the tone of Z's voice. He led them to his office so as not to have anyone eavesdrop on their conversation. "Tell me what is going on."

"Whisper and I were talking about everyone being worried about patrol tonight and what the Omega could have up his sleeve and I told her about Lash, which made me wonder. So I had Z go check on the trainees. We have one missing...Jacob."

Tohr listened to V. "Missing? As in not at the campus?"

"As in not on our grounds. We have a curfew breaker having fun at ZeroSum, but Jacob is nowhere to be found."

"We need to find him" Tohr looked at V. "Trace his phone, see if that turns him up. I have to go fill Wrath in. I'm also going to tell Phury that no Chosen is to go out unsupervised."

"I'll let him know" Z said. "You just talk to Wrath."

"I'll try to pinpoint his phone" V said before dematting back to the Pit.

I saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong. "What's going on V?"

" I have to try to locate Jacob's cell phone. Hopefully we'll locate him and it's not going to be an issue other than a curfew violation."

I could tell he wasn't leaning toward that being the case. I just nodded and got back to gridding letting him do what he needed to do to find the missing trainee.

Z dialed Phury's number. "We have an issue. Can't say how bad of an issue at the moment but Tohr wanted you to know what is going on. Wayward trainee who is a problem child. After the bizarre feels from tonight's patrol memories of Lash come to the forefront so if any Chosen are called out make sure they are escorted just to be cautious."

"Shit! I'll make sure they are protected if they need to go anywhere. I hope you find him, keep me informed."

"I will." Z hung up and hoped to hell that V finds a ping on the cell phone.

It took only 10 minutes for V to locate the cell phone. He dialed Z "I got a locale on his cell phone. Gather the troops. We're going to go in force just in case."

Z hung up and sent out a group text. Didn't take long for everyone to be at the foyer. Z filled them in quickly and then turned to V "I'm taking it that his cell phone isn't located in a residential area?"

"I had Whisper grid it, it's a wooded area. Lets go."

Everyone went outside and loaded into the SUVs for the trip. Nobody talked all lost in their own thoughts. V stopped a block from where the ping was located and everyone got out. "My group will take the front, Z you take yours to the back." Z nodded and the groups separated. V made his way silently through the trees until they came to a clearing where a cabin sat. He sniffed the air and didn't pick up the scent of baby powder, he wasn't picking up any scent. He stopped and dialed Z "Don't go in. I don't like the feel of it. We need to come back with supplies to take the cabin out. I have a feeling if we go in someone is going to get hurt."

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right. Let's go back"

V got back in the SUV and started it up and dialed Tohr. "We need to blow the cabin that is here up. Something suspicious is in there and I wasn't about to go in or send anyone else into the unknown. Right now we don't need anyone hurt."

"I'll get to work on it." Tohr said hanging up.

When V returned to the Pit he found her asleep in bed. There wasn't anything else he could do tonight, the sun was about to come up and he would need sleep to have all the energy he could get for the next night's patrol. He stripped down, putting on sweats and slipped under the covers with her. He spooned with her, needing to feel her body next to his, to know she was safe.

V was up early, even before the sun went down talking with Tohr and Z. There was going to be a meeting with the King right after first meal. It was going to be intense. He was off his game. He looked at Whisper sleeping in his bed. He knew the reason why. He had fallen for her quickly, maybe too quickly. He was bonded to her and her to him. That wasn't something that just went away. He didn't want it to go away but he had to keep his head about him. He didn't want to push her away, but he had to change direction at least for now. He didn't know how she was going to react, but he was going to find out soon.

I was restless in my sleep. I let my hand wander to his side of the bed only to find that it was empty. I opened my eyes and found him on the couch texting. I could tell by the look at him, the intensity that something happened. I got up and slipped on my clothes from the night before and joined him on the couch. "What's going on?" I said softly.

"Good morning Whisper." V said before he explained everything to her. We have a meeting with the King after first meal.

I listened getting more and more alarmed as he talked. "Do you want me to make some coffee?"

V looked at his watch. "No thank you, we have enough time to take a shower and get dressed before first meal."

"Alright. I'll go shower and change, see you at first meal." I kissed him softly and then hugged him tightly before dematting to my suite at the manse. I took a hot shower and put on my leathers all but my weapon vest and duster before heading down to first meal. I really didn't think a dress would be appropriate for the after meal meeting with the King. I walked over to the ladies that had gathered together.

"Good evening" I said with as big of a smile I could fake.

"Hello Whisper" Beth said with a smile of her own.

The other ladies said their hello's too. "Tension is as thick as peanut butter and pea soup."

Everyone nodded. "The unknown always causes more tension." Beth said quietly.

"Hopefully you will find some answers to the questions tonight" Bella said looking over at Z who was talking with Tohr.

"I hope so too. I don't like more questions than answers. Makes me more paranoid than I already am."

"Paranoia keeps you alive" Came Z's voice as he walked up to Bella. Bella hugged him tightly.

"True enough." I said with a nod of my head.

It was at that time that V came into the room. He stood next to Z instead of coming over to me. I frowned a bit, but didn't say or do anything, Tension was high with everyone.

"How is everyone this evening?" He asked with a smile.

"We are alright, just a little on edge" Mary said with a smile.

It was then that Fritz announced that first meal was ready and we all converged in the dining room. The ladies did their best to keep conversation light but it was a lesson in futility. Once first meal was over all us Warriors stood up and made our way to the King's office. My eyes roamed the surroundings before V moved me to the couch and we sat down. Once everyone was in the room Tohr started the meeting.

"We have a situation, more like several situations. As we know from the past when there is hardly any lessers around the Omega is planning something. It has come to our attention that there are many civilian vampires missing. This, also has happened before, but we feel that the disappearances are different this time. Furthermore and more troubling is that one of our trainees is missing. It is a trainee that we've had many behavioral issues with. I know I'm not the only one that thinks of Lash in this circumstance." He turned to V. "Have you filled Whisper in on Lash?"

"I told her the whole story."

"Good, I want everyone on the same page of music. Jacob has the same mindset that Lash did, so be on alert for him. We need to find out where these missing civilians are. I've talked to Havers and he said he hasn't had an influx in patients. All we can come up with is lessers have them. We all know what lessers do to civilians but with the amount that is missing it is very troublesome. We think there is something more sinister going on. We just don't know what. I also have all the supplies you will need to dispose of that cabin in the woods. When you're out there tonight I need everyone to be more diligent than you have been." He then turned to me. "We need you on the rooftops, but watch your back."

"I will" I said my brow furrowing a bit.

It was then that the King spoke. "There is another elephant in the room. It is true that the Bastards have been having their own issues with the lessers, but if the lessers start coming out of the woodwork and they feel we're vulnerable they will try to make a move, so keep an eye out for activity by them. Shakespeare said it best "When troubles come, they come not single spies, but in battalions" A special thank you to V and Whisper for their gridding which has proven very useful."

"You're welcome my King" I said softly.

"All in a days work" V said.

"All hands on deck tonight" Tohr said looking around the room. "We need a group to go blow up the cabin and then the usual two groups casing Caldwell. Be safe out there." With that everyone got up and moved out of the King's office. Down in the foyer V and Z divided up the groups. V's group was going to the cabin, Rhage's group was going to patrol their side of Caldwell and Z's group the other side. I moved to V and gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you later, be careful"

V nodded and went to the group he was taking to the cabin.

I felt a bit of coldness coming from him, but again I put it off to the tension tonight was garnering. I joined up with my group just as Z was giving directions.

"North and east" Z said to me and gave me the place he needed me to be at when they arrived in the SUV. "Got it." I then dematted to the rooftop of a nearby building. I got in position and waited. The night was frigid, my breath freezing every time I breathed. I waited ten minutes before I saw the other Brothers arrive. Z whistled and I whistled back. It took another ten minutes before we ran across a group of ten lessers. I let several arrows go, hitting their mark. It wasn't long before I felt someone behind me. I swiftly took out my daggers and aimed them backward. I heard a groan and I turned around and gasped. Before me bleeding like a stuck pig was a civilian vampire. I backed away as he fell dead at my feet. I shook my head and turned around to check on the action on the ground. I landed a few more arrows before there were no more lessers. I whistled and then motioned for them to come to me.

Z was the first one to get to me and I stepped aside. "He came up in back of me and I got him with my daggers."

"Fuck" Z said as he looked at the dead civilian. The dagger on the ground next to him told of what his intent was. "This isn't good, not at all." Z then took his phone and made a group text message letting everyone know what happened.

V's group had just parked a safe distance away from the cabin when the text came in. "Shit!" He then filled his group in on what happened. "Let's blow this fucker up and get back to downtown Caldie. Everyone piled out of the SUV and gathered the gear. Their minds going all over the place as they placed the explosives around the cabin. Once that was accomplished V pressed the button and a boom blast tore through the cabin. "Our job is done, let's go." Soon they were driving to meet with Z.

"Why would a civilian attack a brother?" Qhuinn asked.

"Too much torture and they broke." I don't know V said taking a pull on his cigarette. A few minutes later he pulled up in back of Z's SUV. He dematted up to the rooftop. He saw the look on Whisper's face and then Z's. He turned to the dead civilian. "We should get him to Haver's to check for torture marks and the like. I don't want to believe he did it without some reason." He then turned to me. "You okay Whisper?"

I wasn't but I nodded yes. "I'm okay. Just not what I expected."

"Not something anyone of us expect" Z said.

Rhage's group came next. "What shit is this?" Rhage said as he looked at the scene. "Our own kind turning on us? What the serious fuck."

Butch whistled. "I have to go with Rhage on this one. Like lessers aren't enough, we have to look out from our own kind."

"V, you need to drop him off at Havers and let Haver's do an autopsy and see what is going on with him." Z then went through his pockets. "We need an ID if possible too."

"I'm on it. Qhuinn, Blay you can help me."

"It's a wrap for tonight, we need some answers."

I dematted back to my room and changed clothes. I put on a sweater and a pair of jeans. I remembered V saying something about drinks at ZeroSum after all that had happened tonight . So I dematted to the back door of ZS and then went inside. The waitress took me to the VIP section where the Brother's always sat and I ordered my drink. I had only taken a few sips of my drink when Xhex came over to me. "Rhev wants to speak to you, well a Brother and well you are one and you're here." I swallowed hard. I had heard stories about Rhev and I was certain they were all true. "Of course." I said with a nervous smile. Xhex wove me through the crowd and then up to Rhev's office.

Rhev had watched the new Warrior walk in and get seated in the VIP section. He had heard about her prowess as a Warrior from Xhex. He knew her story and about her and V. He knew everything, it was his business to know everything. It was time to see just how good this new Warrior was. A smirk played across his lips as Xhex brought her into his office. "Hello Whisper Constantine, welcome to my office, please have a seat."

I kept my face neutral even though it took me off guard that he knew my full name. "Thank you Sir." I said making sure I didn't forget my manners. I took a seat across from him. The room was a bit crowded. Not only was Xhex there, but so was Trez and Iam.

"Thank you for taking my offer of a meeting."

Like I had a choice. I said to myself. "You're welcome, but I should be thanking you for a chance to chat with you." I said sweetly.

Rhev laughed The female in front of him had manners and class and knew what to say and when to say it. Good qualities. "The reason why I asked for this meeting is that I'm in distress"

My brow furrowed. "Distressed? Has something happened?" I was at full attention.

"Yes, something that I cannot tolerate. As I know you are well aware of, civilian vampires have been disappearing. Normally that in and of itself wouldn't bother me, but when they disappear from around my business I care a lot. If ZeroSum gets a reputation for disappearing vampires my clientele will go down and that means I'll lose business and I cannot have that. Furthermore, Trez and Iam have had to dispatch several lessers who decided they would try to get people out back. Again I cannot have that."

I listened to what he had to say. I could understand him being distressed. "I understand your concerns."

Rhev stood up and walked around the room and then came to a stand still right in back of my chair. I didn't like anyone in back of me especially someone I didn't know. I kept myself from squirming in my chair, just barely. I could feel the hairs all over me stand on end. I stayed as calm as I could in this circumstance.

"What I need from the Brothers is to make my establishment safe again. I really don't care how it is done, just that you and the others make it happen."

"I will relay all that you have told me to Tohr and he will tell the King"

"Yes, I know how the hierarchy works my dear."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"That's it for now" He then retook his seat behind his desk. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you Sir."

"You can call me Rhev, you are a Brother after all." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Rhev." I said smiling back. Xhex escorted me back to the VIP section.

"You did well." Xhex said with a grin. "Respect was earned." She said before leaving me alone at the table. Fifteen minutes later V and some of the others arrived. I told them about my meeting with Rhev.

"Fuck me running" V said shaking his head. "This is bad shit." He then retrieved his cell phone and sent a group text letting everyone know what Rhev said.

I was on my second drink when this female showed up at our table. I raised an eyebrow at the clothes she was wearing. I had heard that ZeroSum had a reputation for hookers and drugs. I could guess what part she was.

Trez was watching the scene and he motioned to Xhex to watch too. "You did tell her that V is off the market didn't you?"

Xhex nodded. "Of course I did, but when did that stop her. I'm going to watch for a few to see what happens. Whisper has to show her dominance and ownership."

I watched her put her hand on V's shoulder and start to rub his muscles. The bonding scent came pouring out of me. It took a second for me to get up and get in her face. "I'd appreciate it if you backed off my male." I said in my death tone.

The female gave a smirk. "Him and I go way back, don't we baby?" She said still sliding her hand up and down V's arm.

"I don't care if you go way back. If you don't remove your hand from my man's arm I will rip it off." I said right in her face.

The working girl laughed and backed off. "Alright, alright. Easy I was just joking."

"I'm not."

V had distanced himself from her the whole evening, but he couldn't after what just happened he grinned and grabbed her around the waist bringing her to his lap and wrapped an arm around her. "Mine" He said in her ear.

"Yours" Then I leaned into him and nipped at his ear. "Mine"

"Yours" He said back to me. "

Everyone's phone went off. It was from Tohr asking everyone to return to the manse, like now.

Within minutes the Brothers were assembled once again in the King's office. Tohr looked at me. "Tonight has been a busy night for you. Start from the beginning.

All eyes were on me and once again I had to stop myself from squirming. "I was on the rooftop shooting off my arrows to help those on the ground. I felt a presence behind me so I unsheathed my daggers and thrust backward. I then turned around and found a civilian on the ground bleeding out. He didn't say anything to me before he expired." I said biting my lip."

Tohr nodded and then turned to V. "Has Haver's called you yet?"

V shook his head no. "He said it probably wouldn't be till tomorrow night before he had any concrete information."

Tohr nodded and then turned back to me. "Now about your conversation with Rhev"

I noticed the King look in my direction seemingly interested in how I did with Rhev. "I went inside and was escorted to the VIP section, I ordered my drink and then Xhex came up to me saying Rhev wanted to speak to me. I followed her to his office, exchanged pleasantries and then he told me what has been going on. It seems some of the missing civilians have been taken while they were either coming or going from ZeroSum. As he said if it becomes known civilians are going to be leery of going there afraid of getting nabbed. Which means he will be losing business. Secondly, Trez and Iam have dispatched a few lessers from outside of ZeroSum, again not good for business. He wants the Brotherhood to put a stop to it, like now."

Tohr nodded. "I will call him and set up a meeting with the King and get things aired out. Congratulations for surviving a meeting all alone with Rhev. I still don't like to be in a room alone with the bastard." Tohr said with a bit of a grin.

Wrath gave a sigh. "Whisper, I know it must have been hard on you to know you killed one of our own. I'm telling you not to worry about that. He was going to try to take you down and you defended yourself. My gut feeling is that we are going to come across this again. We are up to over 30 civilians missing. At this point we have to come to the conclusion they are in the hands of the lessers and the Omega. Before it gets too late I need someone to go back to the cabin and have a look over to see if you can tell what they were using it for. The more we know the better protected we are."

Rhage and Qhuinn volunteered to go and check the cabin. The meeting dispersed everyone wanting to be with their respected partners.

V looked at me. "Why don't you pack some stuff so you can have things at the Pit." He said with a grin.

I smiled brightly. "I love that idea" I said kissing him deeply.

"I'll meet you at the Pit." He said before leaving. He took a hot shower and put on a sweat suit and poured himself some Goose and brought out his box of red smoke. Tonight was heavy and he needed something to relax him.

I took my shower and then packed a suitcase with my daily stuff and a toiletry bag. I would return to my room when it was patrol time to get suited up. I then dematted to the Pit. A funny smell was in the air when I materialized. V was on the couch with a drink in one hand and a cigarette type thing in the other. I set my things down and then joined him on the couch. "What is that you're smoking?"

V smiled seeing the suitcase. He chuckled when she twitched her nose at the smell of the red smoke. "It's called red smoke. Think of it as marijuana on steroids."

"Damn, it's strong. I think I'm getting a contact high."

"I'm proud of you leelan on everything you went through tonight."

"Thank you V." I said softly and tiredly. "Rhev is a scary fucker, all the hairs all over my body were standing on end when he was standing in back of me"

V chuckled. "Rhev has that effect on everyone. He enjoys the fear that he portrays. We have the "I'll scratch your back, you scratch mine" type of deal with him."

"I don't like the idea of killing our own." I said looking up at him.

V inhaled another hit of the red smoke "No one does, but if they are out to take us out, we don't have a choice. It's either them or us."

"Hopefully Havers comes up with something from the autopsy." I snuggled in close to him inhaling his scent. "You didn't mind what I did earlier with that hussy?"

V laughed. "I loved it leelan. I want you to tell people that I'm yours and that you are mine. She's always been trouble, but I'm sure Rhev will take care of her. She knew that I am now spoken for but she did it anyway. Rhev don't play those games."

"I wanted to tear her hair out by the roots"

"I know, but no fear. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours" I say with a wink and a yawn. "Sorry."

"Go and get some sleep leelan. I have some things I need to do before I can come to bed." V said before kissing her softly.

"Goodnight my love" I said with a smile, kissing him back. I open my suitcase and pull out my pj's and trot to the bathroom to change before crawling under the covers, falling asleep quickly. It didn't take long for the nightmares to appear. The dead eyes of the civilian returning to me. His hand reaching up to me but before it could reach me it became a lesser hand. I startled awake and sat up. I looked wildly around me. "V" I called out.

V had been gridding when he heard me call out. The fear in my voice made him rush to my side. He took me into his strong arms. "It's okay leelan, I'm here" He said stroking my hair soothingly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

All I could do is nod and cling to him. He hugged me tight for several minutes before I could tell him about my nightmare.

V listened to her dream, hoping that it wasn't some kind of premonition. What she dreamed could be plausible. "I know what happened tonight was very troubling, but you are safe and here with me."

"I know V, but it was so realistic" I say with a shudder.

"Our fears tend to be that way, but it doesn't mean it will happen"

"What if he was just a pawn in the Omega's twisted world."

"Whisper, he had a dagger, he would have hurt you or killed you if you hadn't done what you did. You did nothing wrong."

"I know, but knowing that doesn't really help at the moment. What happens if next time I know the person?"

"You will have to do the same thing you did tonight leelan. Until we figure out what is going on and stop it that's all you can do. "

I snuggled in tight to him needing to feel safe. I fell back to sleep in his arms hoping the nightmares didn't come back.

V held her close to him, stroking her hair trying to calm her. He was worried about her. Maybe she needed to be pulled from rotation till this civilian crisis was over. Hesitation in battle could get her killed or someone else. He knew it would be an unpopular decision but he had to protect her and the others. It was a damned if you do and damned if you don't type of dilemma. He would talk to her about it when she woke up and then decide what to do. He had to talk to Butch, Cop would know what to do. He untangled himself from her and went to his office and dialed Butch's number

Butch grabbed his phone quickly as not to wake Marissa up. "What's wrong?" He said into the phone. He knew V didn't call at this hour unless something was wrong"

V had to grin at Butch's question. The Cop knew him so well. I have a big problem and I need a sounding board."

"Make coffee and I'll be right over after I get dressed"

"Thanks Cop." He hung up and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He mulled things over in his head waiting for Butch to show up.

Butch quietly entered figuring Whisper was still asleep. He poured himself some coffee and then followed V to his office. "So what's the deal?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Tonight really freaked Whisper out. I'm worried what's going to happen when she comes across another civilian she has to take out. I'm afraid she's going to hesitate and get herself hurt or killed or someone else."

"Damn" Butch said after V finished telling him what is going on. "That is quite the dilemma. Does she know any of the civilians that are missing?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask her, but if she runs into someone she knows she's going to hesitate. These civilians, like she said, are just the Omega's pawns, it's not their fault, but no matter if it is or not, if they come after us we have to take them out."

"So what are you thinking the solution is?"

"Take her out of rotation until this civilian mess is sorted out. I know she isn't going to like it, but I don't want her or anyone else hurt"

"What has to be done has to be done. Can't take anymore of a risk than we normally do. She's gonna have a shit fit though."

V nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I know, but it's the only solution I can think of. She can do the gridding for us full time."

"She's got a warrior heart, and it will be hard for her not to be out there with us on patrol"

"I know and she still will be a warrior just on hiatus til this all blows over."

"How long will that be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Cop."

"Might want to talk to the Queen so she will know and be able to get the females together to help Whisper. Cos we both know she's going to be far from happy."

"Good idea. I want to talk to her first before I talk to anyone else. It's only fair."

"Thinking you're going to be sleeping alone for several days after your talk"

"Maybe, but I'm hoping she will understand."

"I hope for your sake she does. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes my friend"

"Thanks Cop."

"Anytime. I'm always here to help"

V sighed "I need to get this over with. Thanks for listening."

"Let me know how it goes" Butch said getting up and leaving.

V sat back down on the bed and let her sleep thirty minutes more before gently waking her up. "Whisper" He said before shaking her softly.

I came out of sleep slowly. "Time to get up already?" I asked sleepily as my eyes focused on him. Seeing the look in his eyes I frowned and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"We need to talk leelan"

Ut oh, this wasn't going to be good, it never was if we need to talk was in a sentence. "Of course."

"I'm worried about your safety and the safety of others with you on patrol. I can't guarantee you won't run across a civilian you might know. I can't have you hesitating."

I didn't say anything for several minutes. My mind kept repeating what he said. My first reaction was to be pissed, but the more I thought about it, the more I understood his concerns. I couldn't honestly say I wouldn't hesitate if someone I knew was about to attack me. "I understand where you are coming from. Maybe it is best that I not be on patrol for now. I don't want to put anyone in danger"

V couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for understanding leelan. I'm proud of you."

I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "I'm upset because I can't patrol, but I'll get over it. It leaves me plenty of time to do gridding." I said with a small smile.

"We can talk to Tohr together if you'd like."

I wrinkled my nose, but nodded. "Yes, it would be better to hear it from me than you."

"Go ahead and take a shower and get dressed for first meal and I'll let him know we want to talk to him. Then we can tell Z."

I nodded and kissed him softly before gathering some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

V watched her go into the bathroom before he called Tohr and told him they needed to talk to him. He also texted Z and told him the same. When she came out twenty minutes later he took his shower and got dressed. "Ready?"

"No, but let's do this." I said taking his hand in mine.

"That's my girl" V said squeezing her hand gently. They dematted to the manse and then walked to Tohr's office.

Tohr looked up when they walked in. He wondered what it could be about. "So what's going on?"

V nodded to me. "I need to be taken off of rotation. I can't guarantee I won't hesitate if I have a run in with a civilian especially if it is someone I know." I said looking him in the eyes.

Tohr was taken aback, it wasn't something he was expecting. He sat back in his chair and looked at her. "It took a lot of courage for you to tell me this. I know it must have been a very hard decision for you to make. Even if you aren't on patrol you can help us greatly continuing with the gridding that you have been doing. Thank you Whisper. You understood the consequences and made the right decision."

"Thank you Tohr and you're welcome. Yes, I can now work on gridding full time for now."

"We're going to tell Z what is going on now" V said looking at Tohr.

"Yes, he needs to know he'll be down a member of his group. I will see both of you at first meal."

V and I left Tohr's office and went and found Z. I explained things to him like I had with Tohr.

"You made the right decision" Z said. "I will welcome you back to my group once you are ready again." Then he walked off.

"You gained Tohr's respect and more respect from Z. That is quite an achievement and I'm sure Tohr will talk to the King and you'll have his as well."

"I'm just doing what is right"

"Yes you are. Even though it is going to be hard on you."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm helping out the Brotherhood in some way."

"You will be. The more nests we get rid of the more we can work on the lesser numbers. That's very important work."

"I know." I said softly.

"I'll be right back Whisper. I have to do something."

"Alright" I said giving him a kiss.

V went in search of the Queen. Once he had found Beth he explained the whole thing to her. "If you ladies can just keep an eye on her, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course we will. I know how hard it must be for her to have made that decision. You have a good and strong woman V, cherish her." Beth said with a smile.

"I know and I do cherish her."

"Good, now let me go tell the other ladies what is going on. I'll see you at the table."

V watched her leave before going back to Whisper. He found her being entertained by Rhage and the angel.

"We're trying to convince her to come and watch Oprah with us" Rhage said with a grin.

"She's not having any part of it." Lassiter said shaking his head.

"Nope, no Oprah, Jerry or Maury for me, sorry boys" I said with a grin.

"We're deeply wounded" Lassiter said

"You'll get over it I'm sure." I said laughing. I'm a sports kind of girl and I like the dramas, not tabloid fodder crap."

"Oh! Those are fighting words" Rhage said giving me a look.

I shrugged. "You have fun watching what you like, and I'll have fun watching what I like. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough" Both Rhage and Lassiter said at the same time.

V laughed. "Time for us to take our seats leelan" He said escorting them both into the dining room.

"Good because I'm starving" I said with a smile as I let him lead me to the dining room.

After first meal V and I went back to the Pit so he could get ready for patrol. I was feeling restless, but I figured it was just because I wouldn't be patrolling tonight. When it was time for him to meet everyone in the foyer I kissed him and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "Be extra careful tonight V, please" I said touching his cheek lovingly.

V could feel her restlessness and worry. His brow furrowed. When she hugged him it was extra tight and she hung on. I hugged her back and kissed her softly. "Always. I'll see you later leelan" He kissed her again and then left.

Once he was gone I went into the office to do some gridding. My leg was moving up and down, which signified that I was anxious. I couldn't concentrate on the gridding. I dematted to the manse, I went to the parlor and found Mary and Beth. "Hi" I said softly before moving into the room. "Am the only one that has a bad feeling?

The women shook their heads. "We're feeling it too."

My first thought was to dematt and join Z's group, but I knew the trouble that I would get into if I did that. My next thought was to call V, but that would be a distraction and I didn't want to do that either. There wasn't anything that I could do. I started pacing. I heard a commotion in the hall and went out to see what was going on. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Manny with a stretcher waiting by the door. I went up to him. "What's going on?"

"A Brother is down" He said in a low voice as he looked me in the eyes.

I didn't need to ask which Brother, I knew with all my being that it was V. "How bad?" I whispered.

"Bad, he's going to need some blood"

"He can have mine." I said just as the doors flung open and V's group carried him inside. I gasped, there was so much blood. Butch's face told the tale at how bad it was. I followed the stretcher as it made its way to the med clinic. Manny tore open V's leathers to find the wound. I gasped again when I saw the wound. "You need to feed him before I can operate, he's lost too much blood he wouldn't make it through surgery.

I couldn't lose him. I wasn't going to lose him. I let my fangs drop and I bit into my wrist to get my blood flowing and brought it up to V's lips. "V, feed from me" I said in a whisper. The aroma of my blood filled the room. I pressed my wrist tight against his lips. "V, feed from me dammit" I said trying to get him to drink. Even though he was unconscious his internal reactions kicked in and he started to feed. I exhaled when I felt him latch on. "Drink all that you need my love" I said quietly. He drank hungrily, After a few minutes I started to feel weak, but I let him keep drinking.

Manny watched Whisper closely. V needed a lot of blood, but if he kept drinking he'd drain her. He noticed her getting paler. "That's enough Whisper. You can't let him drink anymore or you'll be on the floor."

Butch stepped forward and helped me get loose from V's grip and help steady me. "I have to operate you all have to leave."

I kissed V's cheek and then left the room with Butch. I then turned to him "What happened?"

"Ambushed. Lessers and civilians jumped us. There was about four lessers and six civilians. We were outnumbered, they were coming from every direction. We couldn't keep up. V dispensed a lesser but a civilian popped up and drove a dagger into him. Qhuinn and I got him in the SUV and came back here leaving the rest to finish up."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"A few cuts here and there" He said as he showed me a cut on his arm. "V got the worst cos he was in the thick of things."

"He's the leader of the group, he's going to always be." I said quietly as I looked at the doors to the clinic wishing they'd open and Manny comes out and gives us an update. I got up and started pacing as more Brothers started to show up to find out how V was doing.

Thirty minutes later Manny came out. "I had to stop the internal bleeding and repair part of his intestine. His vampire healing is helping. He will make a full recovery, with the help of your blood" He said looking at me. He'll be out of commission for at least two weeks. Two of you at a time." Butch and I went inside. I moved the chair close to his bed and took his hand in mine. I then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here V" I said quietly.

"I'm here too V" Butch said standing by the bed. "The others are outside waiting to see you."

"Everyone is worried." I squeezed his hand again and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey there." I said with a smile

V heard her voice and then the Cop's. It took him a few minutes before his eyes opened. I looked towards her, felt her hand in mine. I managed a small squeeze to her hand. My brain was fuzzy but I remembered what had happened. Vaguely remembering her feeding me. "Leelan" I managed to whisper.

"Yes, I'm right here"

"Thank you for saving my life." Then he looked over at Butch. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No need to thank me V. I couldn't lose you." I said softly.

"Who would watch the Sox with me if anything happened to you?"

V managed a smile. "True" He said softly.

"There's a lot of Brothers outside waiting to see you. I'll come back later. I know you're in good hands" He said looking at me.

For the next hour Brothers streamed in and out checking in on how V was doing. Finally him and I were alone. "You need to get some rest." I said quietly.

V nodded, "Come lay with me leelan" He said patting the spot next to him.

I carefully climbed into the bed with him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Better?" I said with a smile.

"More than better, it's perfect" He kissed the top of her head and drifted back to sleep.

I watched him sleep for a little while before falling asleep myself.

Manny came in awhile later to check on V and found them sleeping together. He couldn't help but smile. He quietly checked V's stats and found them where they should be. He turned off the lights and left.

I woke up about thirty minutes before first meal. V was still sleeping. I softly got up out of the bed and made my way to the foyer of the manse. I was waiting for Tohr. Ten minutes later I saw him. I walked up to him. "May I have a word with you, please.

Tohr raised a brow and nodded. Tohr chose the library instead of his office. "What can I do for you Whisper?"

"Put me back on rotation. A civilian is the one that stabbed V, I won't think twice killing a civilian now."

Tohr had a feeling that she was going to ask him that. He knew that he would be asking the same thing if he was in her shoes. "One hesitation and you are off patrol indefinitely, understand?"

"I understand and thank you." I then returned to V. Soon Fritz brought down first meal for both of us. After we had finished eating I took his hand in mine. "I'm back on patrol" I said simply.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that leelan. Just be careful out there."

"I will. I told Tohr there was no way now that I would hesitate to kill a civilian. I have even more revenge inside me. I'll kill any of them in my path." I said with a lot of venom and my eyes almost going black.

"Manny said it will be a few more days before I'll be ready for patrol again. I'm going back to the Pit soon, so I'll do the gridding while I'm off patrol so we can keep it going."

"Sounds like a plan" I say with a smile. I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I need to go get ready for patrol. I'll see you at the Pit"

"I'll see you later leelan"

I got up and dematted to my room and took off my clothes and started to put on my leathers when a knock came at my door. I hurried and put my shirt on and went to the door and opened it. Z was standing there. I had a feeling that I'd hear from him once Tohr told him I was on patrol again. "Hey Z"

"You ready for tonight?"

110% I'm going to kill them all, doesn't matter which they are. A civilian tried to take V out, so they are fair game. I'm not going to hesitate in the least. They will die along with the lessers." My eyes darkening again.

Z listened to her and he could tell that she meant every word. "Good, you won't be with me tonight. Until V comes back Butch is going to need another hand, so you'll be riding with him and his crew."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes, just need to weapon up."

"Be careful tonight."

"You too."

Z nodded and left going to his chambers to get ready himself.

Fifteen minutes later I was down in the foyer waiting for Butch and the rest of his crew. My nerves were jumping full of adrenaline. I was ready to go, I was ready to kill.

"I hear you're with us till V returns" Came a voice in back of me.

"Mhm you're stuck with me Cop" I said with a grin.

"On that note, let's get out of here and kill something, hopefully many somethings. You going to dematt to a rooftop?"

"It is my m,o. Which direction are we going in?"

"South east."

"I'll meet you there." I then dematted to a rooftop and waited for them to show up. When I saw them I whistled and got one back. It took ten minutes before we came upon a pack of about ten. I let my arrows fly. I got the first two dead center in the head, then I got two more in the chest. I heard a whistle and then jumped down to the ground. I was ready to go head to head. I let my stars fly getting two in the throat. I was grabbed from the back. It took me a second to throw them over me and then land on the ground in front of me. _It was a civilian, I was on him in a heartbeat and my dagger went in his chest, I pulled it back out and did it again, I did it over and over until someone grabbed me and pulled me off of them."_

" _He's dead Jim" Came Butch's voice in my ear._

 _I relaxed and let my breathing go back to normal. I was a bloody mess from head to toe._

" _I need you to go to your room, shower and put on another pair of leathers and then come back."_

 _I nodded and dematted back home and did what Butch told me to do and then I rejoined them. "Where to now?" I asked._

" _South west"_

 _I nodded and then left and found my perch. It took thirty minutes this time to find a pack. This time I kept my wits and didn't over kill. We found a smaller pack and dispensed them before Butch called it a night. I went back to my room and took another shower and put on a tank top and a pair of sweats before dematting to the Pit._

 _V felt her presence before she came into his office. "How was patrol?"_

 _I told him everything that had happened. "I lost it for a moment, but the rest of the evening I was fine. I got it out of my system with that one civilian."_

 _V moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it lovingly. "Thank you leelan"_

 _I closed my eyes to his touch loving the feel of him touching me. "No need to thank me V, you'd do it for me."_

" _Yes I would. He said moving his hands to her waist and bringing her closer to him for a gentle hug_

 _I hugged him back gingerly, inhaling his scent and nuzzling his neck. "How are you feeling?"_

" _Sore, but other than that I'm good."_

" _Good. It's been a long night."_

" _Is that a hint it's bedtime?" He said with a grin._

" _Mhm that was a bedtime hint." I said with a wink. "A man that can take hints is a rarity" I say with a smirk._

" _I usually can pick up on them. Especially if it is a direct one."_

" _I'll try to remember to make all my hints direct ones." I put my hand out to him "Come on old man time for bed" I said with a light laugh._

" _Old man eh? Just wait till I"m all healed and you can see what this old man can really do." V said with a smirk before smacking her on the ass and taking her hand as she led them to the bed._

 _I made sure to sashay my hips teasingly as I made my way to his bed._

 _Before she made it to the bed he grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear. "Just so you know leelan you will be paying a price for your teasing" Then he let her go._

 _A shiver ran through me as I heard his words. Just thinking about things he would do to pay me back turned me on. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I turned around to face him. "I look forward to it. I gave him a grin before gathering up my night clothes and heading to the bathroom to change._

 _V wanted nothing more to take her but he knew he couldn't as he groaned laying back on his pillow. When he was healed a trip to his penthouse would definitely be in order. He could just picture her strapped to his table. He shook his head needing to get those thoughts out of his mind. He could feel his cock twitching. Thankfully by the time she reappeared he had gained control of his hormones._

 _I carefully laid down on the bed next to him. "Are you having any pain?"_

 _V nodded. "A little, but it's manageable."_

" _I have your pain medication if you need it."_

" _Thank you leelan for taking such good care of me" V said with a smile._

" _TLC is what I'm good at." I said leaning in and kissing him softly"_

 _V kissed her back softly. "Lay your head on my shoulder."_

 _I cuddled up to him, putting my head on his shoulder and I sighed happily. "You make me so happy V."_

" _I'm glad Whisper because you make me happy too. After Jane left I never thought I would have feelings for another female, but the moment I saw you I felt something for you."_

" _It was the same for me. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you."_

" _Your mine Whisper, all mine"_

" _I'm all yours V. As you are all mine."_

" _Yes, I'm all yours Whisper."_

 _I looked up at him and he looked down on me. V, I love you" I waited to see what he would say or do._

 _V knew the words were going to come soon and he was ready. He smiled down at her. "I love you too Whisper"_

 _I let out a sigh of relief. "Now you have made me even happier" I say with a big smile._

" _Good, I want you to always be happy"_

" _I want to always make you happy too V"_

 _V smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "Time for sleep" He paused briefly before finishing "Nalla"_

 _If my heart hadn't been beating fast before, it was now. He called me Nalla. "Goodnight Nallum" I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since V and I became a couple. Our love continued to deepen with each day. Like any couple we had our arguments, but nothing that we couldn't make it through.

I was continuing to put my imprint on patrol and between spending time with the other ladies and doing gridding I was kept busy. Of course I made time for V as well. We spent at least one overnight at his penthouse. He showed me a different kind of world. A world of lust and desire. Pleasure and pain became as one.

There were days that I spent in my old room. I didn't want any part of boys night out. It was V's time to hang out with the guys, just like when I was hanging out with the women doing our thing. It helped our relationship to have time to ourselves to do what we wanted to do.

I was going over some of the grid work that I had been doing and I started to frown. V was on the couch so I got up and went to sit by him. "Look at these" I pointed with my finger to several places on the grid. "These aren't wooded areas."

V looked at them and saw that she was right. "Sometimes the lessers find apartments or abandoned houses and warehouses to hole up in. They may even be staying with some of the single civilians they have coerced into helping them. Being somewhere in the city or the outskirts makes it easier to be at places we patrol. They usually leave the woods and stuff for their torture facilities or to turn the lessers. Also for Omega visits.

I shuddered at the thought of an Omega visit. I had heard the tales of what the Omega looks like and what his purpose was if he showed himself. "It is just disconcerting to know they could be living right next door to civilians."

"I understand Nalla, that is why the gridding is so important so we can flush them out, especially those that aren't in the wooded areas. Lately we have been taking care of the wooded areas because that's where they turn civilians into lessers and do any torturing and the like. We have to take care of those first."

"What do you think is the chance that I can go on these hunts?"

"Zero, we need your strength on patrol. I can understand your desire to destroy the nests, but you have a role that is important. We can't afford to have someone missing from patrol."

I nodded. "I figured you were going to say no. I'm just frustrated."

"I know Nalla, we all are. We're angry too. Have been since the lessers started using our own against us."

Before I could answer him our phones went off in unison. Tohr needed us in his office cos Rhev was there and he was a raging bull. "Fuck"

"Let's go" V said before dematting to the manse and I was right behind him.

We walked into Tohr's office with Rhev yelling at him.

I decided to see what I could do once everyone was there. "Rhev." I said in a louder but even tone. "What is going on?"

Rhev turned around when he heard the female voice. It was Whisper the Warrior that he had gained respect for after their meeting at ZS. "Naomi my bartender was killed last night. Her boyfriend was corrupted by the lessers and he killed her. I demand to know what is being done to rectify this situation with the civilians"

His face, especially his eyes told of the fury he was feeling. Naomi was a good bartender and an even better listener. She didn't deserve to die, but there was so many others that didn't deserve to die either. "Rhev, you know we're out every night trying to take out as many lessers as we can. Since the civilian situation a lot of nights we go from dusk til dawn. Missing first meal and almost getting singed by the sun. V and I have been gridding nests so they can be taken out. We aren't resting on our laurels we're doing all that we can to stop the corruption of the civilians. If you have any suggestions we'd like to hear them."

Rhev listened to her and knew what she said was true. He was just beyond frustrated. He went and sat down in an empty chair and let out a sigh. "I know what you just said is true, I'm just frustrated. I employ a lot of civilians and I'm worried about them. Regardless of my reputation I'm not a complete dick." Rhev said with a half smile.

"I have vampire detective friends that might be able to moonlight keeping an eye on ZS if you wish"

Rhev again looked at the female. "I would greatly appreciate that Whisper"

"I have to make a few phone calls and see if they will agree to it. Believe it or not a few detectives are missing, so no civilian is safe."

The raid feeling was in the air, though no one was mentioning it, but it was on everyone's mind. "It definitely is getting scary" Tohr said what everyone was thinking.

"I'm going to see my sister and my niece before taking my leave." Rhev said before standing up and leaving the room.

"You know things are deep when Rhev is this worried" Butch said shaking his head.

"Excuse me while I step out of the room and make a few phone calls. I touched base with two of the detectives I know and they agreed to help out. Sadly, Scott one of the other detectives had come up missing three days ago. Scott had been a good friend of my brothers and was a great help after he had been murdered. I went back into Tohr's office with a heavy heart. I filled everyone in. "They are willing to do anything they need to do to help out."

Z texted Rhev and let him know. "Another thing the trainees are getting restless they have been told not to leave the grounds and a kit if them are used to going to ZS. I'm thinking if we don't let them go at least once or twice a week they are going to go anyway and the next thing we know we'll be missing a trainee or two. I'm thinking letting them sew some wild oats a few nights after our patrol so we can keep an eye on them."

"Do whatever needs to be done because having another trainee show up missing will be disastrous. I'm assuming there hasn't been any luck finding Jacob?"

"None." V said shaking his head. "I'm sure he is watching and waiting like Lash did."

John's jaw tightened at the mention of Lash. The hell he had put Xhex through was something that John had never, nor would ever forget. He signed "I will find the bastard and take him out"

"I can understand where you are coming from John" Tohr said. "If you come across him then you can take him out, but I don't want you to go on a personal mission to find him. You are needed on patrol. I'm done, you all can go back to what you were doing unless you have something else you want to discuss."

No one did so we all started filing out of Tohr's office and headed back to what we were all doing, V and I went back to the Pit. I looked V in the eyes. "I'm going to go see my father instead of going to first meal tomorrow. I'm going to try to get him to go to London where I know he'll be safe."

V could tell how worried she was by the look on her face. "I understand your worry and do what you need to do in regards to your father. I don't blame you for worrying." He said before taking her into his arms.

I snuggled in tight to his arms were I felt safe. "Thank you for understanding Nallum. He'll be safe in London. You know it wouldn't hurt to get some backup from friends across the pond."

"We've been thinking about that, talking about it. Wrath doesn't want to go there just yet. Though it is in the works if things get much worse."

"I'm surprised that civilians haven't been saying much. It's weird don't you think?"

"There has been, it's just been kept on the down low for now. Don't say anything about that, I got that from reading Tohr."

My brow furrowed. "I don't think Wrath can wait much longer."

"I know, everyone knows."

"I'm going to do some more gridding cos right now I feel useless." I gave him a kiss and went into the office.

V watched her go wishing there was words to comfort her, but in this situation there wasn't. He poured himself some Goose and joined her, doing the only thing he could think of to help their race.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night when first meal came V made my apologies for missing it and I went to see my father. At first he wasn't willing to leave. I told him all I could tell him and said I didn't want to have to worry about him during this scary time. Finally he agreed to go not wanting to have me to worried about him while I was on patrol. He made the arrangements for those that usually guard him when he was abroad to be ready for him. I promised I would keep him updated. I helped him pack the items that he wanted to take with him. There wasn't much he needed since he kept clothes and the like in London. I told him all about V and that I was very happy. He was happy that I was happy. I looked at my watch and knew it was getting close to patrol, so I kissed him goodbye and dematted back to my room.

Once I made it to my room I threw on my clothes and put on my weapons. I hurried downstairs and was thankful that not many were waiting yet. I smiled over at V and he smiled back and came over to me.

"How did it go with your father?"

"At first he didn't want to go but I explained a lot of things to him and he finally gave in. He's leaving in about an hour. That is a load off my mind knowing he will be safe."

"Alright ladies lets go" Z said as he came down the stairs. "Tonight we're going North, south, east and west. No stone unturned tonight. We'll double up if we need to. Even if that means checking out nests and taking a bunch out at a time. We've got to try to keep the civilians safe. That has always been a cause of ours, but right now it is more than that. The loss of civilians has to stop. We all know this. The wrath of Wrath is going to be coming down on us if we can't get the job done. I for one don't want to incur that. So let's go and get us some lessers, shall we?"

"So we're all going out together?" Qhuinn asked

"No, but we're checking all directions in each group, so there's a chance we'll team up. "

Tohr came into the room and handed out walkie talkies. "Use these if you need back up. If things get out of hand demat yourselves out of there. We can't afford anyone getting hurt. We need all hands on deck. Wrath is getting a lot of civilians on his ass as you would imagine due to the circumstances. People are angry that their loved ones are missing and a lot are worried about their loved ones being next. That means if Wrath is getting hell it is going to come to our doorsteps as well. He is frustrated like we all are, something has to be done but none of us knows what that something is other than doing what we always do and that is kill lessers, but having to kill our own has to stop. How to do that your guess is as good as mine." Then he passed out the walkie talkies. "Try not to break these, they are expensive." Once everyone had one he nodded. "Stay safe out there." Then he walked back towards his office.

"Shit rolls downhill" Z said before walking towards the door. "C'mon ladies"

I gave V a kiss and told him to stay safe and then followed Z out the door. Everyone was quiet as Z drove towards the city. All of us in our own thoughts from what Tohr had said. Heavy thoughts running through our minds. All knowing what we needed to do but knowing what casualties could happen. "What if we just knock out the civilians and take them somewhere safe?"

Z grunted. "This isn't any fairy tale where you have your ups and downs and then there's a happy ending. The civilians haven't just been taken, they are being turned. Most just don't look it yet. There's nothing we can do to the ones that are already in the Omega's clutches. We would have been doing it already if there was any chance of rehab."

I knew Z was right but I was willing to grasp at straws if there was a sliver of a chance. We parked and filed out of the SUV. I dematted to the roof of the nearest building and scouted. 45 minutes later we hadn't seen any lessers or civilians. Walkie talkie talk between Z and V found that V's group wasn't having any luck either. Unease set upon all of us. We'd rather have too many lessers around us than none at all. Silence was deadly in this case. Both groups went to every place that usually had lesser activity and nothing. "Fuck" Z growled. "Where are the bastards"

"I'm going to jump around and see if I can find some. I'll give you a shout if I find any." I had a feeling I knew where they were. I dematted into a nearby suburb. We had been killing as many civilians as lessers. The Omega took care of more lessers but the lessers would need to go and find the civilians. I didn't find anything then I thought of the college that was nearby. There was an abundance of civilians around there. It took me ten minutes before I hit pay dirt. I got on the walkie talkie. "Bingo, they are at the college trying to nab civilians."

"Good work. Lay low till we get there" Z said back. It was hard for me to wait but there was a large group and I couldn't begin to take them on my own. I waited till I saw the guys and I loaded my bow and started letting arrows fly. I then jumped down and helped the group with hand to hand. Z pointed to the roof and I once again went up top and let my arrows fly. Soon we had it under control. The lessers that were left fled. I put on my glove and started to take out the hearts of the fallen lessers. "Give the Omega a big fuck you from me" As I watched the lesser poof.

"Good job" Z said to me.

"It just came into my head to check places that had a lot of civilians and I lucked out."

"Calling it a night" Z said as he headed back to the SUV.

I went directly to my room once we hit the foyer of the manse so I could get out of my filthy leathers and take a steaming hot shower. Once I was clean I put on one of my maxi dresses and dematted to the Pit. As soon as I materialized I heard the shower running. I poured a glass of Goose for him and poured myself a glass of white wine. I sat down on the couch to wait for him.

V smiled as he came out of the bathroom and found her sitting on the couch waiting for him. He noticed the glass of Goose on the coffee table. "Thank you Nalla" He said as he sat down on the couch and brought her into his arms for a kiss. He knew tonight had been an emotional one for her. He then took a sip of the Goose. "How are you doing?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Tonight was a cluster fuck. I want the Omega's head on a platter" I said in a voice filled with anger. The assault on the civilian population was going to come to an end even if it meant the death of her. "We need more people finding these nests, I think that's the only way. If they start going beyond Caldwell we're fucked like chuck."

V listened to her and knew that she was right. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a long sip of his Goose. "You're right we have to stop them. The problem is we are not a huge enough number to cover the streets of Caldwell and take out the nests."

"Then we have to convince Wrath to bring in reserves. I know there are many overseas that would answer the call. We could triple our forces if he'd only reach out to them. We need a meeting with Tohr and the Brothers and maybe if we all went to Wrath he'd be more likely to say yes to it."

"Let me call Tohr and see if we can make it happen after first meal tomorrow night." V placed a call to Tohr and Tohr agreed. He then set a group text informing all the Brothers of the meeting.

I looked at the text when it came in and sighed. Neither of the meetings tomorrow night was going to be pretty. The one with Wrath was going to be the worst because I knew Tohr understood the bleak situation. We had to chisel through Wrath's pride to get him to agree to outside help.

"I was thinking and this is something to run by Tohr tomorrow night, but maybe you can use your charms on Rhev, since he seems to have much respect for you and see if he'd be willing to help us out. Trez and iam are shadows. They can slip in and out without being noticed. They could help us find nests."

I laughed. "Sure I can give it a shot. We've been doing all we can to help him out, but he needs to help himself too. I think I can work out something with him. Just have to use tact, something that most of you Brothers don't have most of the time" I say with a smirk.

V chuckled "You have a point there. Some of us have no filter. Z is the prime example of that." He said with a grin. It will be interesting what he has to say at the meeting tomorrow night. He, like everyone else is pissed off and frustrated. That is a deadly combination when it comes to Z. How has he been on patrol?"

"Same old Z, he hasn't changed. I think he's more anxious about Rhage and making sure he doesn't go overboard with his anger."

"Yeah, we don't need beast mode. The Angel has been helping with keeping him on an even keel. Rhage listens to him." V said shaking his head. "He diverts his attention to Maury, Oprah or Jerry."

I chuckle. "I don't understand that at all, but it's amusing listening to them during Maury and Jerry. I got thrown out when I said Luke I am your father during one of Maury's infamous paternity test shows." I say with a smirk. "To each their own I guess"

V chuckled. "It keeps them both out of trouble so there's something to it. You haven't seen Cop and I go at it when we're watching our Sox." He said grinning.

"And I'm so not going to. I'll be hiding out with the ladies doing my girly things." I said giving him a wink.

"Wimp' V said smirking.

I laughed. "When it comes to boys night out yup wuss all the way" I was just about to take his hand and lead him to bed when a knock came at the door and Butch walked in worry etched into the lines on his face. I gave V a kiss and Butch a hug and climbed into bed while they went into V's office. As I fell asleep I hoped things would change after the meetings tomorrow night. The stress wasn't making things better it was making it worse.

"What's up Cop?" V asked looking at him.

"Same thing that is up with everyone else"

"Hopefully we'll sort it all out with the meetings we're having tomorrow night"

"Tohr is going to listen but I'm afraid we'll still hit a brick wall with Wrath."

"Lessers trying to clean out colleges and move beyond Caldwell he can't not listen to us and get help now. He has no choice."

"I hope that is the case because we can't go much longer without help"

"Whisper thinks that we have to concentrate on knocking out the nests."

"I think if we can get help they can do that while we concentrate on what we do best getting them on the streets."

"Whisper also said that she knows for sure that there are many that will be willing to come and assist us across the pond."

"I think anyone anywhere will be willing to come and help us. Especially if Wrath is the one asking."

"I hope he is willing to ask himself instead of delegating it to Tohr. It needs to come from him to make sure the severity of the situation is made clear"

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Butch said as he looked out the window to see Whisper sleeping"

"You didn't. She knows you wouldn't have showed up unless something was weighing heavy on your mind. It's the same thing that is weighing on all of us. I mentioned to her about going to see Rhev to see if he'd let the shadows help us find the nests since they can go totally unseen."

"He might be willing especially if she says even #Havers isn't safe and we know he'll want to keep Ehlena safe. Civilians can go in saying they are injured and then do their damage."

"Fuck, I never thought of that" V said shaking his head. "I'm just glad the civilians haven't thought of it either. It's bad enough they are going after colleges and universities."

"I don't know what to and what not to tell Marissa. She's asking more and more questions and there's some I just don't tell her and there are others I have no answers for. It is making her nervous and probably the other females are feeling the same way"

Whisper mentioned to me earlier we might want to start casing out warehouses and bigger abandoned buildings. They are going to need bigger places now that their numbers have increased."

Butch nodded. "The hard part is that civilians are right under our noses and we don't know who is in their clutches and who isn't. The don't trust anyone motto is like times infinity at the moment."

"We're stretching thin. We already have a group going after the nests and now we have to grid warehouses and big abandoned buildings. Another meeting with Wrath is in order and this time we stay until he agrees to get help."

"What about we ask Tohr to invite both Rhev and Havers so they can tell how concerned they are. That might give him the nudge that he needs to give in."

"Maybe even get the leader of the families overseas to come and show their support and say they are willing to help us in any way that we need."

"We don't want to push Wrath too much or he'll get all pissed and Kingly and we'll be back to square one and we can't afford that."

V ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "Whatever we do we need to do it fast."

Butch nodded. "I need to get back to Marissa before she wakes up and panics wondering where I am. See you at first meal"

V watched him leave and then looked at his screen with a grid in the middle of it and then he looked out at Whisper sleeping. He turned off the monitor and slid into bed with his Nalla and wrapped his arms around her needing to feel her close to him to know that she was safe.

The tension at first meal was palpable. There usually was a lot of talking, laughing, but tonight there was mostly silence and everyone looking at each other not sure what to say or do. After first meal was over Tohr brought all the Brothers into his office first. "We are waiting on Rhev and Havers. I think they will be enough to persuade Wrath to seek help wherever he can get it."

"If we get the extra help we need to start looking into warehouses and large abandoned buildings. They have more members now, so they will need larger places."

Tohr nodded. "This is true Whisper" Tohr said looking weary. "I guess that means even more gridding for you."

"I don't mind." I said softly. "I will do whatever I need to help out"

There was a knock at the door and Fritz ushered in Rhev and Havers along with Ehlena. It seemed Rhev was going to put an exclamation mark on his part of letting Wrath know he needed help, like yesterday.

Tohr gave Rhev a hard look and Rhev just stared him down. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures" Was all Rhev said.

"Let's go see Wrath" Tohr said with a heavy sigh. We all moved from his office to Wrath's

Tohr let Wrath know who was in the room. You could see his jaw set in anger. "You sure you don't want to bring in the Scribe Virgin while you're at it" Wrath said tersely

Rhev went to say something but Ehlena put her hand on his leg and he closed his mouth again.

"My King we are all here because of the dire times we are experiencing" Havers said nervously. "Everyone at the clinic are afraid. I have nurses not showing up for their shifts cos they don't know what is going to happen. When the doors open for someone injured we don't know if they really are or they will ambush us. There has been two tries, so far our guards have been able to keep us safe, but what if they come in a group next? I know you don't want me to have to close the clinic, but if it gets any worse I will have to."

"Rhev has had three of his staff disappear or killed. He's worried about Ehlena's safety at the clinic. The noose is tightening for everyone." I said pointedly.

"We are all here tonight Wrath because we need help. Everyone in this room are loyal to you, we would die for you and the Queen. We'd die for each other, but there comes a time when even we can't do it all. We've always been outnumbered but always managed to still come out on top. With the civilians joining along with the lessers we aren't getting so lucky. There isn't enough of us to take on both the lessers and the civilians. We're behind the eight ball. You know me Wrath, I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel it was necessary. With a handful of calls I can have our numbers tripled and everything we need covered. I just need you to sign off on it." Tohr said looking at Wrath. We were all watching him, hoping he'd tell Tohr to do whatever was needed.

There was several minutes of tense silence where we all were holding our breaths. "Make it so Tohr" Wrath said in a defeated sounding voice. "I am sorry that my pride has come in the way of my decision making. We have room here at the manse and at the trainee building. Get help from whoever you need. Just keep me informed"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you my King" Tohr said. "I will get to work right away." Everyone thanked him and we filed out of the office. By the time it was patrol time Tohr had gotten a total of fifty warriors ready to be here tomorrow night. With fifty more waiting to be called if necessary. "I'm not asking for you to make friends with anyone, but at least be civil. We need everyone fighting the enemy not each other. These warriors are coming from many places with different ideas, different ways of doing things. We want to meet in the middle. They are going to need to go by our rules which their leaders have agreed to, but they have their own ways of killing and we have to accept it. No one kills the same way. So be mindful of that. They are our guests."

After Tohr left Z said. "Was that his way of telling us that our "guests" are going to be pricks and we have to behave?"

V chuckled. "I think so. We won't know until tomorrow."

"They do their thing and let me do mine and everything should be okay."

"Someone is going to have to show them around." I piped in.

"I'm not a fucking babysitter. Give them a map" Z said shaking his head. "Since you mentioned it, you can show them around" Z said with a smirk.

I flipped him off. "You would want them to show us around if we were in their backyard."

"V you can handle showing them around. If I have to behave I can't do it. I'm not a fucking tour guide."

Butch chuckled. V and I and the rest of our group will show them around. Anti-social bastard" He said laughing.

"You got that right." Z said then headed upstairs to get ready for patrol.

"This is going to be interesting, but at least we have backup. I'm going to get ready for patrol" I said before kissing V and heading to my room.

Patrol was unnerving to say the least. The only things we were killing were lessers. There was no civilians in sight. You would think we'd be happy about that, but it was the opposite. We knew there had to be a lot of civilians left but why weren't they out and about? We tried to get that information out of a few lessers but all they did is grin before they were sent back to the Omega. "Bastards" I muttered.

Z used his walkie talkie to touch base with V and see if the same thing was happening to him and he confirmed it. "Fuck" Z said looking around. "Let's keep going at least for awhile. Killing lessers is our main goal anyway." He turned to me. "Lead the way"

I nodded and dematted to the roof of a nearby warehouse. I saw some civilians going into it. My heart started pounding and I dematted back to Z. "Civilian action going into the warehouse I was on top of."

Z once again radioed V and told him what I saw. "I think the best thing to do is wait until our reinforcements come tomorrow because I'm not going to risk going in when we don't know how many civilians and lessers are in there. We can't afford an ambush and anyone getting injured." V said. Z concurred and decided to call it a night. Frustration evident in all of our faces as we headed back to the manse.

Tohr was beyond frustrated when he heard the news. He agreed with V on waiting for our back up to get here before going into the warehouse. "I did a grid on that warehouse the other day" Tohr nodded. "At least we know the gridding is working."

"Tomorrow night we'll take out that warehouse with full strength" Z said with a tight jaw.

Tohr nodded. "V, you volunteered to show the new warriors the lay of the land right?"

V nodded. "Yeah, Mr. anti-social won't do it" He said grinning at Z.

"He'd probably show him the Hudson and leave them there" Butch said with a chuckle.

Z flipped them both off. "You know I don't like outsiders" He looked at me "No offense"

"None taken Z, It's going to be crowded around here for awhile, but it's necessary."

"Everyone go and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be tiring for everyone so you will need the extra energy" Then he walked away. Everyone went their own separate ways.~

V and I went to the Pit. "How are you doing?" I asked him before hugging him tightly.

"Frustrated like everyone else"

I poured him a glass of Goose and poured myself a glass of white wine. "Here this should help a little" I gave him the glass and sat down on the couch. "With the help we'll be getting tomorrow night we can take out that warehouse and reduce the numbers hopefully by a lot. Give the Omega the big fuck you." I took a sip of my wine and tried to relax.~

"We can hope that it happens like that. The Omega is cunning and he isn't a fool. He also knows not to put all of his eggs in one basket. He learned that lesson the hard way. Any nests that we come across doesn't have many lessers in it. He knows to scatter them around. We'll have to go in smart."

"I'd like to get a look see on what's inside before we do anything, but that is awfully risky." I said with a frown.

"Don't worry Nalla we will get this all straightened out." V said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Nallum" I said before kissing him softly.

"And I love you too Nalla" V said before returning her kiss.

I moved to sit on his lap to get more cozy when our phones went off simultaneously "Fuck" V grumbled as he grabbed his phone. "Seems some of our backup decided to come a night early" He said with a sigh.

"Ugh you have to be kidding me" I said with a groan. "I guess Tohr wants us to come meet them?"

"Of course, he can't wait till tomorrow night and just have Fritz take them to the guest rooms."

We both dematted to the foyer where the other Brothers were congregating and looking about as happy as V and I were. Several of the Brothers complained to Tohr about his atrocious timing. He just shrugged.

"The only one that waits till tomorrow to meet anyone is the King, everyone else has to meet them as they arrive."

Z glared at the four warriors in front of us. "A night early aren't you?"

"We were told to come a night early, not our fault"

"Nobody is going to start anything. I realize that you are tired from patrol and we're probably just starting to relax and I'm sorry for that, but this is important and you all know that. So just suck it up. Can you please introduce yourselves" Tohr asked of our guests.

"I'm Jhagger. This is Skhull, Saber and Thrasher. We are our families soldiers. We come before our leaders to make sure everything is in order."

We all introduced ourselves and I seemed to have caught the males attention. I was about to say something when Tohr did. "Yes, we have a female warrior, a damned good warrior. A few of the warriors before you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Whisper. You will see why tomorrow night. You will give her the same respect as you give the Brothers." Tohr said making himself crystal clear. I wanted to hug him but stifled the urge until he and I were alone, but what he said meant a lot to me.

Since there was still a few hours before dawn V decided to take his crew and show the soldiers around. V kissed me before he left. Another romantic night ruined, but I knew there would be many more before the chaos and madness was over. I said goodnight to everyone and dematted back to the Pit and got undressed and slipped under the covers and soon fell asleep.

Just before dawn V re materialized in the Pit. They had encountered some lessers so he needed a shower after he was clean he quietly slipped into bed beside her watching her sleep for awhile. He knew he was a lucky man to have found the amazing woman lying next to him. He smiled and soon fell asleep knowing the next night was going to be draining.


End file.
